


Thanksgiving with Rey

by Lady_of_Haven



Series: Life with the Solo Triplets [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Family Meetings, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Japanese Bathhouse, Learning to take the WHOLE thing, Misunderstandings, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Past Hurts, Pet Play, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Primal Sex, Reverse Harem, Rey gets a daddy, Rey just wants them, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Spanking, Talk of past trauma, Top Care, Triple Penetration, Triplets, Vaginal Sex, Wife Kink, limits, no degradation for Rey, play noncon, red/yellow/green, tai chi, vixen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Haven/pseuds/Lady_of_Haven
Summary: It’s their first Thanksgiving together, how will their worlds mesh?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Matt the Radar Technician/Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Matt the Radar Technician/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Life with the Solo Triplets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982593
Comments: 25
Kudos: 84
Collections: ReylOlds





	1. Monday: Family Meeting

Thanksgiving week starts like every Monday does… with a family meeting. Kylo opens the Agenda in the To-Do app and looks over the list and rolls his eyes. He could have sworn that they had agreed not to overwhelm Rey by keeping to 1 topic each every week. There are 12 items on this week’s list.

**Family Meeting**

  * **Meeting the rents**
  * **Family Pictures**
  * **One-on-one Time Feedback**
  * **Being a Skywalker**
  * **House Account**
  * **Indoor Pet**
  * **Thanksgiving**
  * **Holiday Decoration- Budget**
  * **Christmas**
  * **New Year’s**
  * **Throat Training**
  * **Wedding**



The topics are listed on the shared list anonymously, but at the end of the discussion, they’d developed the courtesy of thanking the others for discussing their topic, which allowed the item to be closed. 12 is way too many topics, they would be at the table all afternoon.

He knew which one was his, Rey herself was quite demanding of him to claim the last part of her.

He could easily guess which one was Ben’s after the last call from their mother… but the Wedding could be Ben too. Actually, Ben and Matt could be any of the rest of them. Although Kylo's fairly certain that the one-on-one feedback is Rey, his kitten is trying hard to communicate better. He’s still pulling his shirt over his head when Matt knocks on his door yelling that it’s time. This is going to… yeah. 

He groans as he sits across from Rey at the table, noticing that like his brothers, she also has a notepad to take notes. 

“Who wants to go first,” Rey asks with a smirk on her face as she stares into his eyes. _Okay, maybe this won’t be so bad._

“I think you should, Kitten,” he flirts back with a wink as his brother's chuckle.

“Okay, Thanksgiving,” Rey laughs as they all hang their heads. “No family dinner on Wednesday this week, we always get pizza. Maz and the girls will be here at 6 am and we will be cooking all day. Do you want to discuss the guest list?”

“Invite anyone you want, sweetheart. This is your home,” Ben smiles, encouraging his wife. “I have to go into the office in the morning, but I’ll be home by 2.”

Matt leans forward, looking at his calendar on his tablet, “I’ll remote in that day, just in case you need me. My team is heading home at noon.”

“I finished the piece I’ve been working on last night. The only thing on my list this week is to change out the paintings on the first floor tomorrow. If you have a honey-do list, I’ll start on it after I finish.”

“Are you bringing down the big red one I like,” Rey asks, smiling brightly when he nods. “Fantastic. I’d also like you to be ready to take pictures during the week and set up for family pictures on Thursday.”

Kylo nods as he checks that topic off of his list, 2 down 10 to go.

“You still want to decorate this weekend for Christmas,” Matt asks with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, causing Rey to blush.

“Yes, but I don’t know why I need a budget to do it. I was going to send the three of you to get a tree Friday morning, I want it in the Gathering Room to the left of the fireplace by the window.” Rey’s face goes from excited to concern in the moment of silence that follows. “What?”

Ben reaches for her hand and brings it to his lips. “That’s where Nana put it too.”

“Well of course she did, it’s the best place.” Rey shakes it off as she pulls up Ben’s budget email. “Really Ben, we have to talk about this budget. $18,000? That’s a car! And who in their right mind spends $7400 on lights? They’re less than $7 a strand, are we really hanging over a thousand strands?”

“Oh that reminds me, they called to confirm, they’ll be here on Wednesday,” Matt says to Ben and Ben makes note of it on his pad.

“Who will be here on Wednesday? I told you, the girls are coming Wednesday,” Rey looks between them, and her temperature is rising. She always gets flustered when money is concerned. Kylo gets it, she’s had to watch every penny her entire life. This is as good a segway as any.

“Rey, this is part of being a Skywalker,” Kylo keeps his voice soft, drawing her gaze. “The house has its own portfolio for upkeep and decorating. We have memories of visiting here during the holidays as kids and part of being a legacy is passing it on. I’m not just talking about the money, but the traditions and memories. We hire a team for lights, just as our grandparents did before us. They have the equipment to do the job safely. Besides, it’s a large house, do you really want any of us climbing on this roof?”

Rey looks horrified at the thought and they all laugh. “Wait! The house has a portfolio?”

Ben opens his iPad, turning it to her after a few taps of his screen and her eyes got huge. He then points swipe right and points, “18k is what is left in the budget for this year, we can choose not to spend it. It’ll go back into the fund.”

Rey’s finger scrolls up, looking at the list of expenditures.

“That’s the renovations from the past year as we prepared to move in, the house had sat empty for so long that it needed major work.”

“Kept us out of our home for a year,” Kylo grumbles. “Ben and Matt wouldn’t let me move down to keep an eye on things.”

“Putting in your skylights was part of the process and they had to wait until it wasn’t raining,” Matt laughs. “Can you imagine him with strangers in his studio?”

Rey smirks, “Sorry, baby, I can’t.”

“Oh, I’m baby now,” Kylo gets up and chases her around the island. He catches her and kisses her soundly, grinning as she runs a finger over his whiskers. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Rey sighs into him. “So, Christmas I would like to host brunch here for the family, but I’d like to keep New Year's just us if possible.”

Ben holds out a hand towards her and she reaches to take it and lets him pull her to stand between his knees. “I want to take you to the city for New Years to see the fireworks. We don’t have to go to any of the parties, but the view of the river from my place is pretty good.”

Matt laughs, “It should be, it’s a penthouse.”

Rey looks at Kylo, “Is it a good view?”

“Wouldn’t know,” Kylo shrugs, his face closed. “I’ve never been there.”

“Oh!” Rey gets it. “It’s your place for just you?”

Ben shakes his head, “No, I bought it during my asshole period and Kylo avoids what he doesn’t like to remember, kinda like someone else we know.”

The emotions that travel over Rey’s face in rapid succession, while entertaining they are not decipherable and Kylo chuckles as Ben squirms.

Returning to her seat, Rey clarifies, “Christmas Brunch here, and all of us are going to the Penthouse for New Year’s?”

“Yes,” Ben replies immediately, looking at Matt, but Matt’s eyes are on Kylo, waiting.

At Kylo’s nod, Matt requests, “I want to plan the details of that night. Ben gets to show us his apartment. Kylo gets to take pictures. Rey will see fireworks, and I get to be in charge.”

“When are you not in charge,” Kylo smirks as Ben nods his agreement.

Rey has her arms crossed over her body and is glaring at him. “One condition.” Matt feigns innocence as she adds, “Only us, absolutely no one else at the penthouse.”

“Done,” Matt agrees so quickly that even Ben looks confused.

“Okay, what’s going on with the 2 of you.”

Matt leans back in his seat, spreading his knees wide as Rey starts writing on her pad. “Baby girl was with me when I added my topic to the list.”

“I told you I am not discussing it,” Rey retorts sharply.

“Which one is that?” Ben looks as confused as Kylo feels.

“The one she put at the bottom.”

Kylo checks the list again. Wedding. He sighs, picturing it in his head then realizes what she said. “You don’t want a wedding? Wait. There’s nothing wrong with that. So what, she’s not a party girl.” He looks at Matt, trying to figure out what’s his deal, but Matt’s eyes are locked on Rey.

“Ben, ask Rey how many boxes she’s unpacked since we moved her in last week.”

The temperature in the room drops about 10 degrees and Kylo is holding his breath as Ben drops to his knees beside their wife in all but name.

“Reyna,” Ben’s voice cracks. _Oh good, it’s not just me_.

“I unpacked all my clothes,” Rey huffs, her arms across her chest. Actually, the 4 of them had unpacked her clothes together, Kylo had begrudgingly let her keep all her panties.

“But not your office or fiber supplies.” Matt is like a dog with a bone and Rey is building walls right in front of their eyes.

“After naming it my space you still went in there!”

“We placed a desk, chair, and a computer,” Matt’s confused.

“And left this,” Rey yells as she pulls the white portfolio out from her pile and stands as she opens and pulls out a black card. “I had to google this, I didn’t know what it was. I can’t keep this.”

Kylo sits back, calm as his brothers start to panic. “Stop.”

All three of them look at him and he’s trying to wrap his head around the fact that he is the only one calm in the room. 

“Okay, for 1. I am in agreement with needing a discussion about 1 on 1 time feedback. Something is happening here,” he points between Rey and Matt, “that involves all of us and knowing Matt, if he’s fucking up, it’s because he’s holding too tighly to something and not respecting another’s boudaries.”

“Kylo,” Ben begins only to be cut off.

“No, big brother, I’ve had more therapy than everyone else here and I’m the only one not freaking out, so I get to moderate, or are we changing the rules.” Kylo stands and holds out a hand for Rey and she skirts around Ben to get to him, burying her face in his chest. “Ben just dropped a Black Amex on your desk? Kitten, you need to use your claws instead of sulking away.” He puts fingers under her chin, “Our wife.”

Rey blushes, her eyes full of love and tears. “Yes.”

Kylo kisses her nose, “It occurs to me that we might need a different format for topics that are emotionally difficult. Sitting at aa table is too confrontational, too many sides.”

He takes her by the hand and leads her down the stairs, pausing at the bottom to yell up, “Meeting isn’t over yet.”

He pulls her to the Media Room, stopping in the middle of the room to strip, then climbs up into the nest. “Here, Kitty,” he smirks as he crooks two fingers at her.

He watches as her eyes travel over him, an eyebrow rising when she acknowledges that he’s completely flaccid.

“This isn’t about that, it’s about you,” he replies softly as she pushes her pants down her legs, then reaches under her shirt to release her bra and pull it from her arms thru her shirt then climbs up to settle against his side. They wait for the others in silence, his fingers in her hair. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I don’t want your money.”

“If you say that to my brothers all they will hear is your world can never be mine.”

She stiffens in his arms. “What’s taking them so long,” she whispers in his ear.

“Ben,” he says as the man appears in the doorway, assessing that his brother is naked, yet Rey is not.

Ben strips quickly crawling up between Rey’s legs and lays his head on her abdomen. “Are you leaving?”

“I want to stay with you forever,” she says, smiling as she runs her fingers through his hair.

“But you won’t marry us,” Matt grumbles, leaning against the door.

“I already did, it’s a blood pact. Kylo took pictures, do you need to see them again?” Rey is smiling into Ben’s upturned, yet concerned face.

“Matt, close the door, turn off the light, strip and get in here. I want to make love to our wife and we can’t until the meeting is done.” Kylo takes charge before his brother can dig another hole.

Matt closes the door and strips, his eyes on Rey as she comforts Ben, then he plunges the room into darkness.

Kylo waits, kissing Rey’s head as they feel the cushions dip. “We love you, Rey.”

Her sigh is amplified in the darkness and her body relaxes. Kylo has often wondered about Matt’s room with no windows and no electricity, the mediaroom is the closest he can get to recreating it without intruding on his brother’s space. Still, he’s hyper focused on her breathing without his eyes and he can almost hear her fingers in Ben’s hair as Matt presses closer into them.

“I’m sorry, I’m being possessive again.”

“I like you possessive.”

“I would like you to be a bit more possessive of us.”

_ Ah, there it is _ , Kylo thinks with a smirk. “You want more than the rest of us are ready for,” he tells his brother simply.

He can feel Ben’s tension rising, “You don’t want her to have our name?”

Kylo laughs, “I don’t put our name on my art for a reason.”

His brothers still, then relax, deep in thought. _They might actually see me better before we are done this afternoon._ Rey leans her head into his shoulder as he thinks of the list as a whole and realizes that with the exception of his and Matt’s addition, the rest of this list belongs to Rey, unless...

“Ben, what did you put on the agenda?”

“Mom wants to meet Rey,” Ben admits into the darkness and he can feel his brothers both look towards Rey.

“I’ll invite her when I’m ready, I promise.” 

Ben hums then Kylo feels movement and Rey melts. 

With her slightly distracted, Kylo floats an idea, “I forgot to put it on the list, but it falls under being a Skywalker. We need to take Rey shopping for an outfit for my show.” 

Predictably, Rey stiffens then moans as Ben redoubles his efforts.

“We’ve grown up with money Rey, and part of this is about protecting our heart while we are in public. There’s a reason I have a love/hate relationship with society. They are my customers, but they are not friendly.”

“Some of them are,” Matt interjects with a kiss on Rey’s hair. “She’d like Jess and Jannah... maybe Hux and Phasma.”

“So if there’s a dress code in the city, I vote we stay here so we don’t need any,” Rey gasps and then Kylo feels fabric land on his cheek, her scent filling his nostrils. 

“You are the one who set the no sex until after the meeting,” Kylo reminds Ben whose chuckle is muffled by his meal.

“We are almost there,” Matt whispers. “I will withdraw my topic until Rey brings it up herself.”

Rey twists, pushing Matt flat on his back and says, “hand Ben the lube, Kip.”

Ben whimpers, his mouth still on her as he reaches out blindly. Kylo knows his brother and when he finds the bottle in the basket, right where it always is, he also plucks out a glove, handing them both over.

Matt chuckles at the sound of a glove, then groans, “When are you starting throat training?”

Kylo leans back in the corner, listening as his mind fills in the picture of them in the darkness. Rey on her knees, her fist around one brother while the other fingers her ass open.

“Friday.”

He can feel them all looking at him in the silence of the dark room.

“Keep going, and I’ll talk for a bit,” Kylo smirks as he tosses a condom towards Ben. “Get comfortable Kitten, you are not allowed to cum.”

He listens intently. The sound of the wrapper tearing, the hitch in her breath as she’s breached, Ben’s groan as she pushes back on him, Matt’s growl as she leans back into Ben and wraps her arms over her head up around his neck.

“Hold me tight and lay back, Darling,” Rey purrs. There’s a shifting on the cushions and a grunt follows, Rey breathing in big gasps as she struggles to not give in. “No thrusting now. Sit there and hold me.”

“Put her knees outside of yours Ben and spread her wide, Matt needs room to eat,” Kylo directs in amusement, his mind’s eye picturing Matt laying down on his belly  and lapping at her clit.

“Our Rey has built her own business, from nothing. She’s worked hard for everything she has and she’s proud of it. She has every right to be proud of it. She’s such a good girl.”

Ben groans and curses under his breath as Matt starts to slurp up the cream flowing from her… the smell is, in a word, exquisite.

“Rey knows a whole world of things we don’t. I’ve enjoyed watching harvest and putting the farm to bed. The way she already knows what she’s going to plant where, next year. She’s practical, intelligent and creative.”

“She’s inquisitive too. In fact, I bet she’d love to know that while we might have trust funds, we had to work for our spending money growing up, because we had to graduate from college in order to access any of it. Dinner with our parents meant we also had company, so it was an exercise in table manners and polite conversations. Still to this day, when we step out in public we have our pictures taken, there are expectations put on us from everywhere and then there are the women.”

“I don’t want to hear about…” Rey’s caught off guard when one of his brothers, Ben, he thinks, pushes a couple fingers in her mouth.

“Women who know everything that they need to know about us, namely the amount of our inheritance. There are those who tried the quick route, the ones who claimed we were responsible for their pregnancy and on the other side of the spectrum there were the long drawn out schemers who tried to set us against each other. Oh, we also met nice girls, but we learned something. We tend to be a bit competitive with each other at times, we’re brothers. When it comes to competition, girl games are the worst, those drove us insane. Then you know about the girl from the club.”

Rey whimpers around Ben’s fingers.

“Matt, she needs your fingers too,” he adds off-hand before continuing. “And then we went to the farmer’s market. I was distracted by the old guy on the end who carves animals out of wood, so Ben went on alone. What did you think of him when you first saw him Rey?”

Rey mumbles around Ben’s fingers and they all laugh until Ben growls, “Don’t you dare.”

“Then let me answer when I’m asked a question,” Rey replies sweetly as Ben gasps. 

“Not nice Babygirl, no clenching,” Matt mumbles against her as she breathes hard then whines.

“Tell us Rey, what did you think when you first saw me?” Ben’s whisper sounds loud in the darkness of the room.

Rey gasps, “I thought you looked like a wet dream.”

“I thought you were pretty when I spoke to you, but when you turned to look at me in the eye… I felt like I’d been punched in my chest. When you told me Finn was your sibling… I was afraid to blink and miss something. Then I saw how you reacted to Kylo.”

“Her eyes got wide and her voice squeaked when she asked if we were twins.”

“She didn’t believe you when you said we weren't.”

“Nope. She flirted. Tell me, Rey. Did you have dinner with your sister that night? Did you talk about us?”

Rey breathes out a yes.

“Did you talk about having us both at the same time,” Ben wonders in her ear.

“Yes.”

“And then you went home and screamed our names when you got yourself off. The next morning you met Matt. When he came home and told us you would be coming to dinner, I was amazed. Past experience taught me that if someone found Ben and I compatible, Matt scared them half to death. Then something happened at lunch,” Kylo admits as he moves closer, reaching out to trace her body up to her face. “Matt told us you were a virgin. I gotta admit baby, I was speechless. I went straight to my studio, grabbed a sketchbook and filled it with so many dreams and possibilities. Then Ben brought you home and that’s when I knew you were the one… we climbed those steps and entered the kitchen, do you remember? You had Ben’s arm on one side and my hand in the other and you squeezed as you went still upon finding Matt. I watched as he stalked you around the counter, I watched as you flirted with him. You are not afraid of him.”

“Why would anyone be afraid of Matt?” Rey is breathing hard trying to hold out. “He would never hurt anyone that is his.”

“Matt, now,” Kylo commands and Matt crawls up her body and thrusts. “Cum for us, Kitten.”

Rey’s cry is followed quickly by Ben’s, the wet sounds of Matt’s thrusts getting drowned out as he rides both of them through their orgasms. One thing for which Matt can always be depended on is stamina. 

He bends to her ear and whispers as she pants, “You see us and we see you.”

He leans back and listens in the dark. He can almost hear the beads of sweat dripping down Matt’s back.

“You are totally oblivious to one thing though, Kitten and it’s hurting all of us.”

Rey starts to protest over Matt’s thrusts, but his brother kisses her soundly as Ben begs her, “Please listen.”

“I like watching you work on your farm, especially when you’re using your tools. That big fork you use to put air in the ground, the flat one that you run between your plants to kill the weeds, the tarps you use to cover the ground between plantings and the way you use a blowtorch is sexy as hell. The tools of your life and what you do with them has purpose, meaning and gives you a sense of accomplishment.” 

Ben presses the lube into his hand as Kylo taps Matt’s shoulder.

Rey squeals as Matt pulls her off Ben and takes her with him as he falls on his back, then thrusts up into her, “I have you baby.”

Kylo runs a hand up her spine, pushing her flat down into Matt who grabs her hips and holds her still. “We have tools as well, Rey,” he admits as he lines himself and presses firmly against her ass, waiting. She takes several deep breaths and then relaxes and pushes against him.

Kylo slides in slowly, his eyes rolling up into his head as he enjoys the feel of her trust. “Oh Reyna,” he sighs as he slowly withdraws then presses back in gently. “Are you listening,” he asks as he lays over her back, surrounding her. “We have our tools too. Ben uses the law and his MBA, Matt uses his code, I use color and line. They’re just tools. We work hard, we strive for excellence, we take risks.” 

She’s panting now between them, reaching back to fist Kylo’s hair. “They’re just tools though Rey, they don’t define who we are, no more than yours define you. The law doesn’t tell anyone that Ben’s a romantic. His coding skills do not reveal how much satisfaction Matt gets from taking care of us, that’s the nurturer in him. Does my paintings even hint at the tenderness we share, Rey?”

She’s shaking her head no as she whimpers, needing release. “Please.”

Matt slides up then uses her hips to lift her up and down their cocks, “Such a good girl, listening to Kip.”

“Money is just another tool, Rey,” Ben states plainly. “We have used it to make more, we’ve used it to help others and we’ve used it to keep us safe. We want to use it to pamper you, because you work so hard for everyone else and you deserve to have someone take care of you. We’d like it to be fun for you, but we know that’s not up to us. Our parents moved headquarters because they know we do not enjoy the city, but we can’t avoid it entirely. There are going to be times we have to go back and we’d like to share that with you too, when you are ready.”

“You know, I think I’m willing to forgive the rents our entire childhood for moving the headquarters to our Rey,” Matt moans then kisses her soundly. “Let go, Babygirl… take us to heaven.”

Kylo holds out just long enough to feel both the bodies beneath shudder their release then lets Rey’s orgasm milk him. They disengage slowly, laying back against the cushions, Ben wrapping Rey in his arms as Matt throws a blanket over all of them.

“Tell me what Kip said, Rey,” Ben murmurs in the darkness and Kylo smiles into the dark at Ben’s use of his craft.

Rey catches her breath, her eyes heavy. “He said that you all want me comfortable in your world and that as much as I want to share the production of my work with you, you’d like to share yours with me.” She blows out a breath in frustration. “This house is beautiful and so is the sunroom and solarium and then I found that portfolio on the desk and I didn’t know what to do, I couldn’t even talk to Rose about it, it felt…”

“Like we were buying you,” Matt whispers.

They all feel Rey shrug. Kylo lays back against a throw pillow, remembering agreeing with giving Rey access to the house account and setting her up a personal account for her allowance. Rey had not been part of the discussion. “You know where we fucked this up?”

“Not having Rey in the allowance discussion?” Ben is banging his head against the back of the couch.

“Stop that!”

“I promise Sweetheart, no more discussions without you.”

“Unless we are planning a surprise or present,” Kylo adds, not so helpfully. “I’ve been working on a list for Christmas.”

“I’m giving each and everyone of you a spending limit.”

“Ben already ordered you a car.”

“You did what?”

“There’s a waiting list, it probably won’t be ready by Christmas.”

“I think we covered everything on the list, can we adjourn now? Rey needs a nap.”

“We didn’t discuss the indoor pet.”

Rey yawns, “Yes we did, Kylo will take care of it.”

“I think I understand Matt’s cave better now, this is nice.”

“Meeting over?” Kylo feels Ben turn Rey to place her in his arms.

“She’s almost out, good job today.” Ben ruffles his hair then both his brothers get up, snatching clothes as they leave. 

He pulls her close, pressing his nose into her hair, next to her ear. “What is it?”

“Did Ben say I get an allowance?”


	2. Secrets in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She thinks you are upset at her, you didn’t kiss her goodbye before you left.”  
> Matt wasn’t upset at her. “That’s not what it is and you know it.”  
> “I know and I tried to reassure her,” Ben says, holding the ladder as his brother descends. “She has abandonment issues, even though she fights them. She’s still afraid of those she cares about walking away.” Ben’s eyes are staring a hole in the back of his head, so Matt looks up to find compassion in his brother’s face. “It’s a trait you share. You need to tell her,” he suggests as he turns to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags updated

Matt was up and out early on Tuesday morning, determined to finish the security installs before Thanksgiving. It would give his team the entire month of December for tests and troubleshooting before the campus goes live in January. The original thermal sensors he had ordered for the server room had failed to detect temperature shifts to the degree he desired, so he’d made modifications, ordered parts and was now re-installing. 

An alert sounds. Picking up his tablet he watches as the doors open and a tall thermal mass walks amongst the racks.

“Matt,” Ben yells over the hum of the chilling towers.

“Turn left at bank 4 and walk to the end,” he calls back, dropping his tablet into his bag so he can use both hands to finish off a RJ-45 plug.

Ben smirks at the sight of Matt up on a ladder. “Something you can’t reach from the ground?”

Matt flips his brother off, earning a tsk tsk of disapproval.

“She thinks you are upset at her, you didn’t kiss her goodbye before you left.”

Matt wasn’t upset at her. “That’s not what it is and you know it.”

“I know and I tried to reassure her,” Ben says, holding the ladder as his brother descends. “She has abandonment issues, even though she fights them. She’s still afraid of those she cares about walking away.” Ben’s eyes are staring a hole in the back of his head, so Matt looks up to find compassion in his brother’s face. “It’s a trait you share. You need to tell her,” he suggests as he turns to leave.

Matt nods, finishing off the connections for the last sensor, moves the ladder then climbs to install. He checks his screen and finds all the sensors active, then puts the ladder away near the tool cabinet and sweeps his mess into a pan to dump into the garbage. His mind is bouncing all over today from his site lists to Thanksgiving preparations to Rey and back. 

It’s difficult for him to think of Rey lately without his chest tightening, an irrational fear gripping him tightly. He really wants her to be a Solo… or even a Skywalker Solo.

His.

_ Ours,  _ his mind supplies in the voices of his brothers.

Ben is right though, he should not have left the house without kissing her goodbye. He does not want her second guessing his heart. He is totally and completely hers.

He checks his watch to discover that he has worked through lunch. Again.

He grabs his bag, exiting the room, activates the security then heads towards the elevators to link the new sensors into the main controls at his desk. 

BEEP BEEP

His pad’s alert system chimes as the doors open and he looks to see that it’s one of the sensors in the server room, sensing a warm spot.

Then another sensor picks up a heat source on the opposite side of the room, then another and another.

_ Maybe I made them too sensitive. _

He turns around and heads back, placing his palm on the ID pad and entering his code to enter the room. He sets his bag on the table by the door and pulls out his heat meter then heads for the closest anomaly.

He turns a corner to find, right where the sensor is detecting it, a pocket hand warmer, taped to the side of the rack. 

He plays hide and seek with the little squares all over the room, laughing at Ben’s ingenuity as he gathers them up and slips them into his pockets.

The last is near the archive array and when he gets there he notices the bulb over the area has burnt out. He types out a work order on his pad, then pulls his flashlight to search for the heat source. He sees it attached to the corner at the end of the row.

He barks a laugh and reaches to pull it, but it stays put as if caught on something.

When he goes to grip it again, he hears the tell-tell click of a handcuff as it’s slapped across his wrist. 

“Got you,” Rey whispers in the dark and he hears another click.

“Baby girl, did you just handcuff yourself to me?”

She doesn’t answer, just presses her back into his front, pulling his arm across her waist by the short chain attached to their wrists.

Her free hand is gripping his thigh as he lifts her face to his lips, his mouth soft against hers. “I’m sorry, Baby, had a lot on my mind.”

“Have.”

“Excuse me?”

“You have a lot on your mind. I hurt you somehow and I don’t know how to fix it.” Rey turns into him, burying her face into his chest.

He wraps his body around her, noticing that her arms are cold. “Where’s your jacket?”

“Up in your office, I followed Ben down and slipped in when he left.”

_ Oh, our security has to be better than that. She doesn’t even have a badge. _

“Let’s get you upstairs so we can get you warm,” Matt says as he tries to push her towards the entrance, but she’s not budging.

“No, you talk better in the dark.”

“Rey, you’re cold.”

“Talk fast.”

“Do you have the key?”

“Nope.”

“Why the hell don’t you have the key?”

“I forgot.”

“How do you expect to get out?”

“Kylo will open it.”

“Kylo isn’t on campus today besides, what makes you think he’ll be able to open it?”

“He’s the one who gave me the cuffs.”

“I’m going to have to talk to him and Ben about conspiring to get you around security.”

“Leave Ben alone, he didn’t do anything.”

“He let you down here.”

“He didn’t know, I told you, I followed him.”

“Rey, the elevator requires a security badge.”

“You mean like this one?” She pulls a badge out of her pocket.

Matt snatches the card, tilting it to read in the dim light. “Kip Skywalker Solo”

“Well, he wasn’t going to use it and it was just laying on his dresser. I wanted to surprise you.”

Matt shakes his head, “I’ll make you your own card, Rey.”

“You’ll put an alarm on it and there will be no surprises.” She pouts.

He buries his face in her hair, thankful for this amazing woman. “I am constantly surprised by your love and I am constantly surprised that you stay.”

Rey stiffens in his arms and her breath hitches. “Tell me.”

Matt sighs.

“There was a girl in college, she was in my major and we had a lot of similar interests. She was protective of the environment, socially conscious and worked with kids on weekends. I worked part time in the Library’s digital lab and she worked in the children’s section. We’d take breaks together, study, movies… you name it. She was my best friend and she made me laugh. After graduation, our study group had planned to take a trip together to Ireland to see the castles. I guess you could say I had a bit of a crush. I’d made sure that our seats were together and we were on the same buses and even our hotel rooms were next door or across the hall. I had it all planned out. I was going to tell her, but I couldn’t quite work up the nerve. We were having a good time and had only a couple days left in our tour when I got a call from Mom. 

Grandfather hadn’t answered his phone in a couple days and last anyone heard he’d retreated to one of the family properties in Ireland. So I asked the group if we could take an hour detour and go check on him. This was about 7 months after Nana passed, so everyone was cool with it.

He was surprised to see me, I think he barely recognized me at first. I immediately called Ben and Kylo. Ben called Mom. The group had to leave without me to make their flights back to the states, while I stayed with him until the rest of the family arrived to convince Grandfather to return with us. It was terrible, Baby girl, Nana was his world and we were losing him. It was all over the papers, the media had a field day when they saw how much weight he had lost. 

When we arrived home, I went back to work at the library to finish the summer, but she wouldn’t talk to me… but I kept trying until she told me what was what. She accused me of lying to her, she thought because I worked in the library that I was on work study like she was. She freaked when she saw Grandfather’s house, then saw the paper and found out who we were. I had never lied to any of them. Every class had started with my full name for everyone to hear, the teachers wanted everyone to know who we were. She didn’t care that I hadn’t received my inheritance until I graduated. She thought it was ridiculous that I had money that I hadn’t earned. It was like she forgot everything that had made us friends.”

“And then she walked away.” A tear runs down her cheek and he thumbs it away.

“I was self-aware enough to not chase after her, but I wanted to… I was 22, grandfather passed away a couple months later.”

“First loves are hard, I think. I know they’re scary, always afraid it’s going to slip through your fingers.” She looks up into his face, her eyes soft. “I love you Matt. And while, I’m not sure how to feel about the money thing, Kip is right. It’s just a tool, it’s not who you are. I like who you are and I am not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” His voice a hoarse whisper.

She pulls him close, lifts her face to his and whispers across his lips, “Promise.”

It really is cold. She should have listened to Kylo and kept her jacket, but she knew Matt might need the extra push. He loves her so well.

“Matt, can you be done for the day?”

He chuckles against her ear, “What does my girl need?”

A shiver runs up Rey's spine and she can feel him everywhere, it’s almost as if he gets bigger and harder just when she needs him. “Well, I was reading this new book and it’s a/b/o. Do you know what that is?”

In answer, he picks her put and pins her to the nearest rack, her handcuffed hand trapped at her hip. “What did you read now?”

Rey runs her nose up his neck to her ear and pulls it with her teeth. “Well, the Alpha has this breeding kink thing and…”

Matt thrust his hips into her and oh boy is he ready. “You’re on birth control.”

“So was she, it was just something they played…”

She’s up over his shoulder and he treads purposefully out of the room, grabbing his bag by the door. 

“Matt,” Rey tries, only to have her ass swatted with a low growl.

They draw the eyes of everyone working on the top floor as he heads to his office, Ben’s eyes going wide from the conference room as they pass into the inner office.

Matt sets her on his stool and picks up the phone, his voice stern when someone answers. “Kylo, your card was flagged with a security breach, can you verify it’s where abouts?”

Rey giggles, shaking her head as Matt winks at her.

“Hum… are you sure? Can you double check? Really? Think so?” Matt puts his hand dramatically over his phone and tells her, “Kylo thinks we might have an industrial spy on premises and should interrogate.”

Rey ponders for a moment, then shrugs. “That might be fun too.”

Matt kisses her forehead. “Seriously brother mine, I need the handcuff keys.”

Rey is imagining scenarios of him driving home cuffed to her, her imagination not needing a practical reason for them not to be naked as she rakes her eyes over his body. She’s so distracted that she gasps when she feels the cuff hit her opposite wrist, blinking to see Matt tucking a key in his pocket.

He looks down at her with a smirk then throws her jacket over his shoulder and escorts her straight to the conference room.

“Ben, I caught an industrial spy in our server room, I’m going to be interrogating her for the rest of the afternoon and will not be back in the office until after the holiday.”

Rey laughs at the way the mouth of Ben’s guest drops open, his eyes bulging.

“Hux, this is our Rey. She had to get creative to get Matt’s attention today,” Ben says as he winks at her.

“You really did it?” Hux looks at Ben with wide eyes. “You said you hoped but I just somehow thought…” The red haired man looks back at Rey with a grin, “You wouldn’t happen to have a sister, would you?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. But, I think she’s seeing someone at the moment.”

“Or two,” Matt says under his breath, getting an elbow from Rey in his ribs.

“It was nice to meet you,” Rey pulls Matt away then heads to the elevator, waving with her handcuffed hands to the work crews.

“Can’t handcuff you anywhere,” Matt teases as the elevator doors close, throwing her jacket over her hands. He nods to the woman at the desk as they leave, heading for his SUV.

“How did you get past the receptionist?”

“I walked in like I was supposed to be here, when she challenged me I flashed my ring and made eye contact while swiping a card that worked into the reader. She’s not going to get in between me and my men, sugar.” He buckles her seatbelt then shuts the door, crossing to his side and slipping behind the wheel with a shake of his head.

“Can I hire you as an independent contractor for the next month for random security sweeps?”

Rey laughs, deciding to pull the tiger's tail. “What security?”

Matt brings her fingers to his lips, kisses the tips, then entwines his with hers for the rest of the ride.

Kylo is standing in the driveway with his hands on his hips, trying not to laugh when she raises her hands to wave.

Kylo opens her door, pulling her out after Matt pops her seatbelt, laughing at the expression on her face. “I see you found him.”

“She made it into the server room!”

Kylo chokes, “You really need to get security under control before December 15th.”

Rey continues to be silent, staring off into the distance.

“Baby girl, interrogation is going to have to wait until the prosecutor gets home,” Matt says, pulling her into the house and down the stairs. “You have an appointment with your Alpha.”

At the bottom of the stairs, he reaches into his pocket for the key and unlocks the cuffs, placing them high on a shelf and checking her wrists for injury, kissing the small indents in her skin from the metal. “I have a question.”

“Possible answer.”

“Do you want to be bred willingly or unwillingly?”

Rey freezes, a whole new world of opportunities opening up before her. She turns to walk down the hall toward his cave, pausing to look at him in frustration as he stalks behind her. “And where do you think you’re going, I’m tired of your arrogant alpha attitude.“ She pokes her finger into his chest.

The smile that crosses his face is predatory and he chuckles at her indignation. “Baby girl, time to teach you who is boss.“ He grabs her by the arm and pulls her into the cave, shutting the door behind them and she hears a click as the lock engages.

He turns her planting her face first into the wall, which is padded? 

“Are these walls padded?”

He presses into her from behind, whispering into her ear, “Part of the soundproofing. No one will hear you scream.“ 

She remembers she supposed to struggle so she tries to push off kicking at his shins, he growls, reaching around her waist to unfasten her pants and push them down over her hips. He does the same for himself and she’s shocked at the heat coming off of him as he presses into her. 

“You were always going to be mine, now I'm going to claim you. I’m going to breed you, plant my seed so deep in you that everyone will smell me coming out of you for months. You’re going to look so good growing my baby, Rey.“

“You are not my alpha!” She struggles, then dropping her weight in an effort to slip out of his grasp.

He catches her with an arm around her waist, pulling her up into him. “We will see about that.” He shifts to lay her face down on the bedding. 

He lifts her hips and angles his cock to drive through her slit. “You are soaked,baby girl. Are you sure you don’t want this, because your cunt says otherwise”

He continues to work, sliding his cock over her clit until she’s on the verge of release, then he stops. He kisses her neck then grazes it with his teeth. “Color Rey.”

“Green! I’m so green.” 

He pulls her hips up, sliding his cock through her slit again as he presses down on her shoulders, pushing her face into the mattress. “I could do this all day.”

“No,” she whimpers. “Oh please, no.” 

“Please no what baby girl, I thought you didn’t want to be bred.”

“I want to come.“ 

He chuckles against her ear, “Only good breeders get to cum, not little girls who think they can escape their fate.” He picks up the pace sliding between her legs faster and faster until she’s on the verge again and then he pulls away and she thrashes against him in anger, trying to chase his body for some relief. 

“Please.”

“Please what?” 

“Please let me cum.” 

“Now baby girl, cum is meant to go deep in you. Your orgasms are designed to pull it in so it burrows so deep into your womb that it will nurture our child… or maybe children. What do you think about that, maybe if I plant enough of my seed into you, you’ll grow two or maybe three at once. Wouldn’t that be nice?” 

Ray whimpers underneath him pushing her hips back in search of something. “Please Matt, I’ll be good.” 

“Who?”

“Alpha, please.” 

He slides into her slit again and moans, “Please what?”

She’s panting, pushing back against the length of him, trying to pull forward enough to get him lined up but he pulls away from her and bites her neck. 

“You said you didn’t want it.” 

“I want it.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, please I want it.”

“What do you want?” He grabs her hips tighter, teasing her hole with the head of his dick.

“I want you to fuck me.” 

“That’s not what I want, try again little one.”

She scrambles forward to get away and she makes it to the wall before he picks her up and slams her down on him, balls deep but holding her still.

“Beg. Choose your words wisely baby girl, I can keep you on edge until Maz gets here tomorrow morning.”

“Please, Alpha. Give me your cum.”

He reaches down, pulling the laces open on her boots. “Kick your shoes off.”

She rushes to obey, digging her toe into the back of the heel to push both off her feet. He lifts her enough to push her pants past her knees and she kicks them the rest of the way off.

“Where do you want my cum, little one.”

“Inside me, please Alpha.”

“You want to be bred?” He pulls back then drives into her as she screams out yes.

He pulls her prone under him, his thighs surrounding her hips as he grasps her wrists behind her back and rides her hard. “You are going to be so beautiful growing our babies, Rey. I can’t wait. We will fill you so full of love, you’ll never doubt it again. We will surround ourselves with kids, if that’s what you want. And oh the fun we'll have planting them in you. Can you imagine it? You’ll come back from your doctor's appointment and tell us that you opted out of the shot and we will keep you in bed until our seed takes. There are three of us, we can take shifts and the benefit of us being identical triplets is we don’t have to do DNA testing, they’ll all be ours. You can just take turns putting our names on the certificates. Ben. Me. Kip. They’ll all be ours, Rey.”

She’s panting beneath him, but even in the dark he can tell she’s shaking her head, “No.”

He stops, “What do you mean no?” He releases her hands and leans down over her back, cocooning her with his body.

“It’ll be you, Kip and then Ben. Please don’t stop, I need you.”

Matt doesn’t move, just nuzzles her ear. “I don’t understand.”

She laughs, on the verge of going insane, “Ben’s name will be on the marriage certificate by then, he’ll have to wait for his turn.”

Matt is driving into her before she finishes speaking, roaring as he pulses load after load deep inside her, triggering her orgasm, then milking her through it. Rey grips the covers under her, pulling against them and taking deep breaths as he pulls free. 

“That needs to stay inside you now.” She feels his fingers pressing fluid back into her and her walls clench around his fingers as she collapses into the mattress.

He pulls away, returning to place a bottle of water to her lips. She takes a long drink and then listens as he gulps the rest down. The next sound is the bottle hitting the trash can. 

“I don’t think we’re done yet.” 

Hands grip her hips, pulling her back onto her knees and she’s filled in one hard stroke then pumped back against him firmly and repeatedly. The sounds of his grunts, the slap of thier hips and wet sounds of her sex filling thier ears.

She’s one edge again, her whimpers growing.

“Don’t cum yet,” Matt growls behind her, the fingers dig into her hips as her cervix is painted with a fresh load.

Heat engulfs her as his hands travel over her torso, one to her neck while the other cradles her presently flat belly. The whiskers of his chin tease her neck and he hears her exhale a ‘ _ Kip’ _ as he continues to pulse within her. “I can’t wait, Kitten. You’ll be so lush growing our baby.”

Kylo leaves her body as quickly as he entered it and she immediately misses his body heat as a shiver runs down her spine to her still raised hips. She can hear their breathing and she tries so hard to be good, to wait… but the whine still escapes her throat.

“Use your words baby girl, what do you need,” Matt murmurs low.

A picture of Ben in the conference room comes to her mind and she whimpers, she needs to drop into the office more often, she likes the look of authority on him. She likes it very much. “Ben.”

Kylo chuckles, “Oh be careful what you ask for Kitten, of the three of us, no one wants a baby more than Ben.”

“But I want it,” she whines, “please... please Ben.”

Large hands grab her ankles, pulling and twisting until she’s flat on her back. 

It’s the details that flood her awareness, her mind tracking them in delight. It’s the coldness of his watch against her hip, in the sound of a zipper as it’s lowered, in the way his breathing laborers for control as he lines himself up and lays over her. His shirt is open, their flesh meeting chest to chest as his mouth lands on her shoulder and kisses his way up her neck to her mouth, claiming it as his own with his tongue as he pushes in below. His hands roam her body as if he can’t get close enough and he pulls her, desperate in his need for her… for him… for them... for the child they would make together.

She sucks on his tongue gently, mimicking the way a child would feed at her breast and he moans, in perfect understanding of her intent.

“A child Rey,” Ben demands, thrusting deeper and deeper. “Are you gonna make me a daddy? Make me a daddy. I want to be a daddy.”

He’s frantic now, railing into her with a fierce need and hers rises to meet him. She can feel the way his breathing changes and knows he’s close, but she needs help to finish.

“Please Daddy, I’m so close. Please. Please, give me a baby.”

His hand leaves her hip to come up and clasp her breast, his forefinger and thumb pinching her nipple and pulling it away from her chest. “That’s it sweetheart, cum for Daddy. Cum.”

She clings to him, her nails trailing down his back under his shirt as her cries fill the small dark room. 

“Good girl. That’s it, sweetheart... milk daddy’s cock.” 

The sound of the moans that leave his throat as he empties into her is almost primal and she can’t help the giggle that escapes her throat. 

“We need to do that again where we can see,” Kylo murmurs. “I want pictures.”

She’s surrounded by warmth as she’s rolled to her side and they all gather in, needing to touch her.

Ben’s lips find hers, gentle now as his arms soften but still holds her close. “Whenever you are ready, dear wife. We would be honored.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this week got away from me. I’m finishing it all up today.
> 
> If I can stop watching the new Madalorian episode.


	3. Pampering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How is she today? We didn’t hurt her yesterday, did we?”  
> Kylo blinks, surprised. “Do you think…”  
> “No,” Matt emphatically denies. “Ben, you didn’t hurt her. She likes it rough from time to time. She told me green going in, and at no time did she say red. You need to trust her.”  
> Ben nods, deep in thought and follows his brothers to the changing room.  
> “She’d probably like the bath house,” Kylo suggests mischievously. “If you need to pamper her.”

Ben groans as he puts his car in park, resisting the urge to count the cars littering their driveway. There had only been 2 extra vehicles when he’d left for work this morning, escaping from Maz’s knowing gaze in a hurry.

Now there has to be at least 2 dozen, but he’s not going to count. He’s really not.

He looks at the back door to the kitchen, propped open to allow the breeze and smiles at the laughter that floats down to him. She’s making their house a home and his heart floods with gratitude, driving his ire away.

Still.

He’s not going in there, so he takes the trail past the pool and climbs the steps to what his grandfather called The Temple. 

He drops his clothes in a pile and dons his gi, bowing in the doorway of the dojo before he enters and starts a kata, the last of his mental distress melting to the familiar rhythms of the physical sequence. 

He repeats the sequence, again and again.

Then sits, breathing purposefully as his awareness examines each part of himself. He relaxes his toes and ankles, working his way up his legs to his hips and back.

He smiles at the memory of her nails in his back, his mind bringing up the memory of sound and smell.

“She does that to me too,” he hears Kylo tell Matt, who chuckles.

“May we enter?”

Ben nods, looking over to see them both wearing gis.

“Spar?”

Kylo shakes his head, “I was thinking Ch’uan.”

Ben nods, jumping to his feet to take a clearing breath then drops his hips to start the sequence. He doesn’t need to check, he can feel his brothers in harmony with him as their heads remain upright, backs straight…

Drop the shoulders

Sink elbow

Chest in, waist forward

Sink the energy to the dantian

Breathe

Relax the hip, knees bent

Top and bottom working together as it shifts from hard to soft. 

Curve the external, while the internal energy spirals up the path.

The body leads the hand with it’s waist as the axis.

They finish the first set and move straight into the second, the third… the flow of energy fluid until they end of the fifth.

Ben bows to his brothers, then slides the side door and pulls 3 bottles of water out of the small refrigerator, tossing them to the others. They drink in silence.

“How is it down there?”

Kylo chuckles, “For a girl who has no family, she’s surrounded.”

Ben nods, “That’s a good thing. As much as we would like it, we can not be everything to her. She needs others.”

“Maz sent us out for the tree this morning, the lighting crew is stringing the lights on it now.” Matt grumbles, “Said it could be decorated on Friday, it was better to just have it lit for tomorrow.”

“Those guys are good, I say we keep them in mind for next year.”

“Rey said she might have them light up the farm for events,” Matt shakes his head. “You should see the events schedule she has for next year. Our girl is a planner.”

Ben smiles, comfortable in the ease that settles between them where their wife is concerned and thankful that he’s not alone.

“How is she today? We didn’t hurt her yesterday, did we?”

Kylo blinks, surprised. “Do you think…”

“No,” Matt emphatically denies. “Ben, you didn’t hurt her. She likes it rough from time to time. She told me green going in, and at no time did she say red. You need to trust her.”

Ben nods, deep in thought and follows his brothers to the changing room.

“She’d probably like the bath house,” Kylo suggests mischievously. “If you need to pamper her.”

Been nods, sitting on the bench and breathing deeply as his brothers leave. He closes his eyes enjoying the sounds of the forest, the breeze singing through the pines. 

He considers Kylo’s suggestion, and the planner and him begins to go to work, moving quickly he enters the bathhouse opening cabinets to look over the inventory of his options. He opens one bottle inhaling the scent then puts it back, too strong.

He opens another and the light fragrance of jasmine feels the room. 

Perfect. 

He fills his hands and the crook of his arm with bottles and jars then moves into the main room. He deposits the shampoo conditioner and body wash into the shower area, placing the oils by the large soaking tub. 

He returns to the study to gather the lanterns his grandparents had collected in their travels and places them strategically around the tub to provide a delicate illumination across her skin. 

He sets out towels, large and thick to wrap her in and then remembers. 

He travels to the other side of the temple, removes the key from the top of the top of the door jam and slips it into the lock. The closet opens to reveal shelves of boxes and he checks the labels until he finds the one he wishes, taking it back to a study.

He opens the box reverently, pushing back the tissue to reveal a kimono in soft greens and golds that will look perfect and bring out the color of her eyes. 

He pulls out the robe and places it on a display rack checking the fabric for damage from storage. No, it looks good, and he leaves it to hang, taking the obi to the bedroom.

He changes the sheets, then showers and puts on a loose pair of pants, shirt and pull over sweater, slipping on shoes at the door as he leaves his peaceful retreat and heads back towards the kitchen.

Later, Ben is walking around with a garbage bag, collecting empty paper plates and pizza boxes from the gathering room. The amount of desserts lining the dining room table is nothing compared to the casseroles that are stuffed in the every refrigerator they have… even the small one in the home gym has been emptied of water to hold a huge container of cranberry salad.

“Exactly how many people will be here tomorrow,” Rose asks as she finishes pouring chocolate ganache over what she calls a ‘flourless’ cake.

Rey checks a list on her phone, “If everyone shows up, we should have 41 people. Let’s plan to eat at 2pm. Appetizers at noon.”

“Are they all prepped? My list is done. I can help,” Finn says as he wipes off the counter. “It sure is a lot easier to prep when you have extra room.”

“The kitchen upgrades turned out nice,” Matt admits as he nurses a beer, supervising the use of his space.

“Well your grandmother would approve, she loved her cooking. In fact a couple of the recipes we are using for tomorrow I got from her. She was a dear friend.” Maz smiles fondly at the memory, then rises patting the table lightly. “It’s time for us to go. Early start tomorrow, I’m cooking the turkey at my house and I will bring it with me when it’s ready. Expect us around 11:30.”

Been watches Rey as she walks to the door, hugging Timri and his siblings. Maz reaches up and pats her cheek, “I love you sweet girl.” 

“I love you too mom,” Rey says softly.

The old woman’s eyes well up with tears and she smiles, “My sweet sweet girl.”

She then gathers her kids and shuffles them out the door toward the van and Ben joins Rey on the porch surrounding her from behind as she waved goodbye. He loves the feel of her as she melts back into him and he sways with her as they watch the van disappear.

“Are you taking pictures of all of them,” they hear Finn laugh as they return to the kitchen.

“She might want to use them to advertise for her bakery,” Kylo replies, checking his camera. “She can pay me in cake.”

Rose laughs. “And what kind of payment would you like to upgrade my website,” she asks Matt.

Matt thinks for a moment, then a sly look crosses his face, “How are your beignets?”

Poe cracks a wide grin, “You are going to think you’re in New Orleans.”

Rose shrugs, accepting the praise as her due. “Come on guys, I’m exhausted. I want a bubble bath and then bed.”

Rey hugs her sister, whispering something in her ear that causes Rose to blush and they laugh. Finn kisses her forehead then gives a wave pulling Poe out the door.

“That was insane. What’s tomorrow going to be like? I know why Thanksgiving is on a Thursday now, it’s because you need 3 days to recover before you are able to work again.” Kylo rants as he checks over the day's pictures. “I think you’ll be happy with the photos, Kitten.”

Rey waves off his concern, sinking into the couch. “Thanksgiving always exhausts me too. Be ready to say what you are thankful for tomorrow and remember that there will be children in the room.”

Matt sits next to her, bringing her feet to his lap to rub her insteps. “I’m glad we are keeping Christmas simple.”

“Gifts, a buffet brunch and everyone will be gone by 3pm,” Rey replies looking at Matt. “Know any good yet easy egg dishes?”

“I’ll do some research,” he murmurs working on her toes and she moans, Kylo’s camera clicking away.

“How are you feeling after yesterday sweetheart,” Ben asks from his chair, smiling as she blushes.

“I’m okay.”

Kylo drops to his knees before her, his fingers in her hair, “Only okay?”

She bites her lower lip, shyly admitting, “I’m a little sore.”

Ben watches as Kylo kisses her softly, Matt lifting her foot to kiss her delicate ankle and snaps a picture with his phone.

“Kiss them goodnight, sweetheart. I am taking care of you tonight.”

“But I still have a couple of things…” Kylo kisses her objections away.

“Add me to your To-Do list for tonight and the morning, I’ll take care of it.” Matt lifts her to his lap and cups her face in his large hands to kiss her. Ben takes another picture then hears the click of Kylo’s camera as he does the same and they smirk at each other.

Ben rises, holding out his hand to her and as always, something settles in him when she reaches out to grasp him with her delicate fingers. Her brows furrow in confusion as he pulls her to the kitchen instead of the stairs and he admits with a smile, “I want to show you something.”

On the back porch, he points to her little rubber shoes she uses in the garden then leads her up the hill to The Temple.

“That looks like something out of anime,” Rey smiles when she sees the eastern lines of the building, climbing the steps enthusiastically.

He pauses at the door to remove his shoes, nodding at her to do the same, then pulls her inside. She explores silently, the dojo, changing room and small food prep area at the front of the house then sees a small gap in a screen. She wraps her fingers around the opening and pushes it to one side, revealing his study. She gasps, crossing to the hanging Kimono, looking at it in awe.

He leans against a support post, enjoying the look of wonder on her face.  _ She admires beauty and knows skill when she sees it. She fits in with us better than she knows. _

He crosses to grasp her fingers, raising them to his lips before he tugs her to another screen, sliding it to reveal the sleeping room with it’s platform bed. She’s looking around at the simplicity of the design as he leads her into the bathing room, motioning for her to sit on a bench.

He lights the lanterns around the room, creating a soft glow in the day’s fading light and removes his sweater and shirt, folding them and placing them on the shelf.

He kneels in front of her, placing his thumb over her lips when she would speak and kisses her forehead as he reaches for her shirt to lift it over her head. 

He folds it and sets it aside, reaching around her for her bra, which he folds and adds to the pile. He wraps an arm around her back and gently lifts to push her pants and underwear down over her hips, then lowers her to pull them off her feet. Those items are added to the pile as her hands caress his shoulders and biceps.

He stands, dropping his pants and folding them, picking up her clothes to add to his pile on the shelf, then leads her into the shower area.

He pins up her hair, grabs a small brush and starts at her neck, running the soft bristles gently over her skin. He works slowly, one part of her at a time. Lifting an arm, circling her to get her back, placing her foot on his knee as he kneels to scrub her legs. She laughs when he reaches the soles of her feet.

Standing, he kisses her softly, then turns on a handheld spray, checking the water temperature before he rinses her, his hand sweeping broad strokes over her body.

He fills a bucket at her feet and motions for her to sit on a low bench.

The smell of jasmine fills the room as he lathers up a cloth then begins to wash her at the neck, thorough in his care of her. He’s humbled when she closes her eyes, breathing deeply and relaxes into him, her head on his shoulder. 

He dips the cloth into the bucket, laying it across her thigh to one-handedly add more body wash and lather her hips, lifting her to reach her bottom then sets her down and leans her against the wall to finish her legs.

He turns on the handheld again to rinse her, then lifts her into his arms and walks her into the sunken soaking pool.

She sighs, melting against him and he cradles her so the water is all the way up to her neck, rocking gently.

She dozes, not fully waking as he walks back to the shower 30 minutes later to wash her again. He releases her hair, pouring hot water over her scalp and she moans. She leans forward on the small stool, her arms resting on her knees as he lathers her hair then rinses. He applies the conditioner, then pins her hair back up and returns her to the pool.

She drifts again, pliant in his arms and he maps the freckles across her nose in the gentle light of the room. Darkness has fallen outside, but in his heart burns the light of a thousand suns.

“Ben,” she shrieks 30 minutes later when he rinses her hair with cold water, laughing as he runs the spray over his shoulders and back. He wraps her head to dry her hair then picks her up and returns her to the heated pool and she moans.

“It’s heated?”

“Yes, I filled it for you this afternoon when I got home from work.” 

She looks at him with drowsy eyes and a small smile. “I love you too.”

He kisses her forehead again, holding her close.

When her fingers prune, he lifts her out, wrapping her in one towel, while he pats her dry with another, then carries her to bed.

He grabs her wrist when she reaches for his cock, bringing her palm up to his mouth for a kiss. “It’s not always about sex, sweetheart. Let me take care of you. You can have me in the morning if you wish.”

She curls into his chest, kissing the dip between his pecs, “I love you, Ben.”

He wraps around her, pulling up the covers as he buries his face in her hair and closes his eyes to dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it Friday yet?


	4. A Family Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you happy?”   
> He looks at Rey, smiling when she catches his eye with a question in hers. Then he looks at his mom and replies, “very.”

Rey wakes reaching for Ben, but his side of the bed is empty. She sits up, looking around the room and notices the robe gently laid at the foot of the bed. She reaches for it, tracing the floral patterns embroidered into the sleeve, then rises to wrap it around her.

It’s too long and the sleeves cover her hands, but she manages the tie inside at her hip, then struggles with how to keep it closed. She picks up a folded piece of fabric and it unravels into a belt, wide in the middle with long strips off each side.

She shakes her head, clutching the robe closed with one hand as she lifts the front to walk safely and searches for Ben. 

She finds him in the Dojo, his motions fluid as he purposefully moves from one pose to the next, like a dance. She watches him for a moment then moves her arms, mimicking him, stopping when her robe falls open, revealing her breast.

Ben chuckles, “While I enjoy the view immensely, do you need assistance?”

She nods and when he reaches for her, enters the room.

He pulls the belt out of her hand and moves to adjust the front, but throws it over his shoulder to reach in and loosen the tie at her hip.

“This is a kimono. I’ll teach about all the parts and their meanings later.” He presses the belt around the now closed robe and reaches around her. “This is called an Obi, you press the center in front then wrap the ends around behind you and cross to bring back around.” 

When the garment is secured he steps back with a smile. “I was right.”

“About what,” Rey looks down at the kimono in concern, it’s still too long.

His fingers lift her chin, bringing her eyes to his. “Those colors highlight your eyes.”

She pushes up to her toes to offer him her lips and he bends to meet her, his lips soft and open. “You said I could have you this morning,” she murmurs between breaths.

“Do we have time?” His arms surround her and she can feel him against her.

“What time is it,” She gasps as he palms her ass and lifts, her legs encircling his hips.

“About 20 til 10,” Ben moans, rubbing her against his fabric covered cock.

Rey gasps, “What? Ben! How could you let me sleep so late? They’ll start arriving in less than an hour.”

Ben groans, looking like a boy who has been denied dessert. “Should I take you back to the house?”

Rey shakes her head at the disappointment in voice. “Our guests, Ben. For our first event as a family.” She kisses him. “Our family.”

He kisses her hard then sets her on her feet. “That’s a low blow,” he grumbles as he pulls her to the front door, setting her shoes at her feet as he slips into his shoes.

Rey laughs as he sweeps her up in his arms to carry her down the steps.

Matt is at the kitchen island talking to Rose when Ben carries Rey in and nods in approval at her apparel.

“Rey! What a beautiful kimono!” Her sister hugs her as soon as she’s set on her feet.

“I’m sorry Rose, someone let me oversleep,” Rey glares at Ben who stares back at her unashamed.

“Nonsense, it’s his job to look after you. Now go get dressed, mom called, she’ll be here in about an hour.”

Matt opens his arms and she jumps, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You smell good. Did Ben take care of you?”

She hums affirmative against his lips as he says good morning nonverbally, sighing when he slides her body down to the floor.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Rey hurries up the stairs, skips down the hall and comes to a complete stop in the doorway of her room.

Kylo is lying naked against her pillows, his hand pumping his cock. “Good morning, Kitten.”

She slams the door closed and runs to the bed, “We don’t really have time for this.”

Kylo grabs her by the waist and lifts as she opens the bottom of her robe and moans as her body slides down onto him. He pulls at the fabric at the obi, pushing the top apart to kiss her collar bones then down her sternum as he pushes up into her.

“Still sore,” he asks between kisses and she shakes her head no and she cries out as he reaches that spot that curls her toes. “There is it, cum for me Reyna. I want to wear you all day.”

She grips his shoulders, her head thrown back as she creams her release all over him, wrapping around him tightly as he joins her, feeling every spurt that shoots up into her.

He pushes her back to kiss her soundly, then looks into her eyes. “Fuck, look at you. Hold on.” He lifts her, placing her on her knees in the center of the bed. “Stay right there.” He pulls the ends of the Kimono out, showing off the design and crosses her hands, lifting them to her chest to hold the top closed. 

He grabs his camera. “Now look back at me over your shoulder. Open your mouth slightly. Good. Now laugh and look down towards your knees. Gorgeous. Don’t you think so, Ben?”

Rey turns to see Ben leaning against the closed door, arms crossed over his chest. “You were supposed to be helping her dress.”

“She said she wanted pictures of the entire week, look at her Ben, that has to be captured.” Kylo pulls his phone and snaps a photo to send to Matt, the whoosh filling the air.

“What’s she wearing so I can get dressed,” Ben replies, rolling his eyes.

“I laid out clothes for you on your bed,” Kylo smirks, setting his camera aside. “Now don’t be mad sweetie, but I bought you an outfit for today since you wanted family pictures.”

Rey looks back and forth between them, trying not to laugh at the fear on their faces. “We are going to look like we all match?”

Kylo shakes his head, pulling her off the bed and to the bathroom, “Matchy matchy is out. We are all wearing coordinating colors, you’ll see. You’ll be wanting to use them for our Christmas cards.”

He sits her on the counter to moisturize her face then applies a light coat of foundation, eyeliner, mascara and a lip stain. Then leaves her to use the facilities, returning in a pair of slacks and a sweater with a long skirt and long sleeve black blouse. The skirt is a deep blue-green with a swirling pattern of snow and stars.

“Oh Kylo, I love that,” she exclaims as she pulls on her underwear.

He helps her dress, smoothing the blouse down into the waist of the skirt, securing it. Then he goes to work on her hair, spraying a light holding spray, then finger combing her curls apart, fastening them back with a set of combs decorated with sparkling snowflakes.

Rey twirls, giggling at the sensation of her swirling skirt. “I really do love it. Thank you.”

He kisses her lightly, then hands her some black ballet slippers. “We want you to be comfortable today.” Grinning wide as he pulls her down the hall to show his brothers.

As they descend the stairs, the doorbell rings.

Kylo yells out a jubilant, “I got it,” then opens the door, his face freezing the smile on his face as his eyes go wide. “Hi, Mom.”

__________

Upon hearing Kylo’s greeting, Matt follows Ben to the foyer, moving quickly to stand at his brother’s side as their mother looks the 3 of them over from the open door.

Rey laughs, pushing the door wide to duck under Kylo’s arm. “Mrs. Organa, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Rey.”

Kylo chokes, Ben looking his way sharply, but biting his lip and Matt gives up, bursting out into laughter.

Their mother shakes her head at them then returns her attention to Rey. “Please, call me Leia.”

“Please, come in,” Rey lifts her hand motioning towards the gathering room then follows, leaving the brothers catching their breath.

“She invited our mother,” Ben whispers to them.

“But did she invite dad,” Matt asks, his laughter threatening to erupt again at the looks on their faces.

They catch up with Rey who has stopped to watch as their mother walks around the gathering room, noting the changes since her mother passed away.

“It’s a beautiful tree,” Leia says, turning to look at the 4 of them as a group. Matt watches as she notes the way they’ve surrounded Rey.

“I didn’t tell them I had invited you,” Rey tells her, leaning back into his chest and he puts his arms around her waist.

“Probably a wise choice,” Leia replies as Rose enters the room.

“Mom is on her way,” she announces, eyes going wide on seeing their Senator standing in the middle of the room.

“Leia, this is my sister Rose.”

“Different fathers,” Leia asks as Rose offers a shy wave.

Matt feels Rey stiffen in his arms and she lays her head back against his chest.

“Maz Kanata raised us in foster care, Mrs Organa,” Rose begins until Rey cuts her off.

“She knows that Rose. She’s playing some sort of game.” Her voice is conversational and non threatening, but Ben moves forward, unconsciously creating a buffer until Rey grabs his hand and squeezes. 

“It occurs to me that you never told Kylo what you think of his new piece, Ben.” Rey nods to the piece over the mantle and they all turn to look up at the fiery image of fall in the mountains at sunset. The dark shadows of the mountains muting the vibrant maples mixed among the pines under the deep reds of the evening sky.

“Not your usual,” his mother states plainly.

Kylo laughs, “We haven’t been out here in fall since we were kids. I had forgotten how the light plays here.”

Rey taps his wrist and he releases her and she walks to the fireplace, looking up. “I asked him to hang it, this is our home.” She turns to look at his mother and they stare at each other until his mother nods.

“You’ll do.”

Rey rolls her eyes. “Ben, take your mother’s coat. She’ll be staying for dinner.”

Matt is confused. “Didn’t you invite her for dinner?”

Rey heads for the kitchen, grabbing Rose by the hand and pulling her along as he follows, “Rey?”

“What?” Rey pulls a charcuterie board out of the refrigerator and takes it back to the gathering room to set on the buffet.

“Ben, did you offer your mother a glass of wine?” Rey asks as she assembles a small plate of the offerings and takes them to Leia. “How was the drive?”

They sit on the sofa and start talking as if they’ve known each other for years, confusing the hell out of all three of them.

Maz arrives and sends Kylo out to bring in the turkey then turns to Leia. “Good to see you again, old friend.” The women hug as if long lost sisters, then Maz kisses Rey’s cheek. “So how’d it go?”

Rey shrugs, “Apparently, I’ll do.”

Rey’s mother turns and stares at Leia and Matt finds himself cheering internally. Rey didn’t need to fight this one, Maz would.

“Okay, I’ll be good,” Leia relents. “I didn’t know what to think when she called and admitted that Ben wanted us to meet.”

Maz pats Leia’s hand, then leads her back to the sofa and they sit with their heads together as guests continue to arrive. Most of them he recognizes from the Saturday Market, then there’s Finn and Poe and his uncle Chewie, who he has not seen in years. The closer they get to 2pm, the more disappointed Rey looks and Matt pulls her into the laundry room and hugs her. “You invited dad too?”

“I left messages, I never got through on the number in Ben’s phone.”

He kisses her possessively, “I appreciate you trying. It’ll be okay. Let’s eat.”

They are getting ready to sit for dinner when the doorbell rings and Rey runs to open the door.

“Well aren’t you a pretty little thing,” Matt hears his father laugh at Lando’s comment as Rey pulls both of them forcibly into the foyer, shutting the door and locking it.

“Now you can’t get away,” she laughs, leaning up against the door.

“Oh help, we’re trapped,” Han deadpans with a smile. “You must be Rey. 17 voicemails, I’m just going to call you tenacious.”

“Or a stalker,” Lando adds, bringing her hand to his lips.

“Stop flirting with our wife,” Ben chides, pulling Rey’s hand away from his uncle with a mock glare as he pulls her right back into the dining room. 

The two men follow closely, his father softening at the sight of his mother before he smiles. “Well good afternoon, your highness.“ 

She shakes her head at him, “Once a scoundrel, always a scoundrel.” They both laugh. 

They all surround the table and sit as Maz offers grace, being thankful for the expansion of her family and the beautiful house that Anakin and Padme provided. 

Then the food is passed around the table, the room filling with laughter and stories of the valley of how the year had gone. What had worked and what had not. Matt listens closely, even the stories that don’t end well are told tongue in cheek with a we’ll try again next year attitude. 

He marvels at how much more relaxed things are here than in the city. And he understands Kylo‘s wish to stay. He’s not gonna complain looking around the table, everything he ever wanted is here in this room. 

And she is at the center. He watches as she refills Timri’s plate, and passes more cranberry salad to the little girl. As she laughs at some thing his father says from down the table, turning to look at the blush on Ben’s face. He watches Kylo interacting with old Canady about coming to take pictures of his hives next spring. 

Then he looks to his right to find his mother staring at him. “The country suits you.” 

“Are you surprised?”

“No, but you are,” she says with a smirk.

He leans back in his chair, pushing away his empty plate and thinks on it. “You’re right, I was not expecting this.” 

“Are you happy?” 

He looks at Rey, smiling when she catches his eye with a question in hers. Then he looks at his mom and replies, “very.”

Soon enough the dinner plates are cleared, and Rose, Rey and Finn bring out the desserts, placing them down the center of the table, letting everyone help themselves.

“So I have a question,” Rey asks as she looks at Leia, pointing to her men in turn. “Benjamin, Matthew and then you name your third son, Kip?“

The look on Leia’s face turns stormy as the men of the family all laugh. “Dig a hole,” she glares at Han.

“Even in the womb Benjamin and Matthew are protective of Kylo, the ultrasounds only showed two babies. So we picked the names Benjamin and Matthew.“ She says pointing to the two boys. “To say delivery was a nightmare would be kind, but the most surprising part was when a third son was born. I was exhausted, naturally, and fell asleep. By the time I woke up, my helpful husband had filled out all the paperwork. He wrote down the first born was named Benjamin, as we had agreed. The second one he named Matthew, as we agreed. And then, for our third son, who we NEVER discussed, he wrote down Kip.” 

She glares at Han across the table and finally he throws his hands up in mock surrender. “You named the first two, WE didn’t decide, you did. It was only fair I got to name him, one of my best friends growing up was named Kip.”

“His name was Christopher, his nickname was Kip,” Leia retorts. 

Han crosses his arms over his chest, shaking his head. “You already had a Benjamin and a Matthew, I wasn’t going to add a Christopher to the mix. Kip suits him fine.”

Rey is trying not to laugh as Kylo hides his face in his hands. “It was 36 years ago can we let it go now,” he asks politely. 

Leia accepts a piece of chocolate cake, putting a bite in her mouth rather than responding, the closes her eyes in amazement. 

“This is fantastic.”

Rose blushes. “Thank you.”

“You made this?” Leia looks down the table at all the other dessert. 

“Oh, Rose owns the bakery in town,” Rey says proudly. 

“This the one that sends me my pastries, Poe?” Leia smiles as Poe nods, his mouth full of lemon meringue. 

“Are you open tomorrow?” 

Conversation returns to a less adversarial tone and Matt helps clear the empty dishes, escaping to the kitchen, for once using the dishwasher, rolling his eyes as he loads up the machine. 

“I think it comes in handy when you have a big group,” Rey says from behind him. They load in silence enjoying each other’s company. “I have to warn you, I heard a rumor that your mother brought your baby albums.”

He laughs, “I love you.”

“She knows,” his father says from the doorway. “I was wondering where the two of you got off to.” 

“Would you like to help with the dishes,” Rey asks innocently. 

Han sits at the island, looking at the two of them with interest. “When his mother told me, I wasn’t quite sure how it would work but you really do fit them all.”

“There are times I’m not sure how it works either, but then I remember that I love them and they love me. AND we communicate pretty well...That will be enough I think.” Rey lifts up to kiss his cheek, then returns to the dining room, leaving him alone with his father.

“She’s smart.”

“Yes.”

“Ben seems more relaxed.”

“He makes time for her.”

“Is this Kylo’s art hanging down here?”

“She believes in him.”

“And what does she do for you?”

Matt picks up a towel and faces his father, drying his hands. He smirks at his father’s annoyance of his blonde hair, shaking his head. “She accepts me as myself.”

Han blinks, “Matt, I never meant..”

“I know dad, it’s okay. I love you.”

Matt comes around to put his hand on his father’s shoulder, “Have you tried the Italian cream cake? We bought one for our engagement party and it was the best I’ve ever had.”

He leads his father back to the table, grabbing a dessert plate, “You already had your engagement party?”

“There’s a picture in my study, let me go get it,” Rey states, leaving the room. 

Kylo looks at Ben’s face and laughs, “Are you okay, Ben?”

Matt smirks as he looks over his father’s shoulder when Rey shows him the picture of her sitting on the settee, all of them kneeling around her with Ben holding up a ring.

He pulls her into his arms and kisses her soundly, then pushes her towards Ben as the picture is passed around the table. 

Rey leans down to whisper in his brother’s ear, nuzzling his head with hers. She looks up at him in concern when Ben doesn’t relax, then gets a sly look on her face and leans down to his ear to try again.

Ben closes his eyes, lifts his napkin to wipe his mouth, then folds the fabric, setting it on the table and stands. “If you will excuse us for a moment,” he says politely to Maz then gently takes Rey’s hand and leads her towards his office.

Soon the coffee and dessert are cleared and Kylo leads them all back into the gathering room for family pictures.

“Where’s Rey,” Temri asks, looking around. 

Matt shakes his head. “Girls like to retouch their makeup before pictures are taken.”

Rose snickers, packing up the extra dessert for everyone to take home and winks when he catches her eye. Matt deflects by opening the liquor cabinet and mixing drinks.

Kylo starts with his parents, then adds in uncle Chewie, then Lando. Then Maz sneaks in next to Chewie and Leia laughs.

Ben and Rey return smiling and the triplets stand up with their parents, then add Rey.

Maz and her kids. Rey even gathers her friends from the market for a group picture to use in the market newsletter.

Rey convinces Poe and Finn to take a couple together, then she pushes Rose into the mix, Maz nodding her head in approval.

By the time the baby pictures appear, everyone is in a good mood and Rey sits in between their moms, enamored with their younger selves.

Ben and Kylo join him at the fireplace and watch, content and thankful.

“What exactly is on the agenda for tomorrow,” Ben mutters behind his glass.

“She wants an indoor pet, she’s going to BE the indoor pet all day tomorrow.”

Matt moans low in his throat, adjusting himself discreetly.

“Problem?”

Matt laughs, “You’ve both had her today already. I’m trying to wait.”

“Speaking of, you pulled her out pretty fast,” Kylo glances at Ben.

“She asked me if Daddy wanted a baby now.”

Kylo spits his drink halfway across the room.

“Kip Skywalker Solo,” his mother admonishes and they all shake their heads.

“It’s just not as terrifying as when she uses our full names,” Ben laments to Matt who nods his head in complete agreement.

“I used to think Dad liked him more, but then I realized that he was just teasing mom,” Matt sighs dramatically, earning a glare from Leia.

“Rey, are you going to use Padme’s ornaments,” Maz asks suddenly, looking up at the tall tree.

Rey blinks, “Do we know where they are?”

Leia stands, “Storage is over the garage, let's go look.”

The next hour is spent bringing down boxes and stories of his grandparents. Matt closes his eyes to remember the way his grandfather would swing her around when they took to the dance floor, his grandmother’s face lit up in glee.

He feels her tuck her arm in his and he opens his eyes to look down into her sweet face with a smile before they turn to watch the kids play with the nutcrackers. Rey lays her head against his bicep and relaxes, his mother making note of everything from across the room.

“Well, I’ve had a wonderful time, but I need to be going.” She stands, reaching to hug Ben, then Kylo. She approaches them slowly, smiling at Rey and holds out her arms, enveloping his girl when she hugs Leia affectionately.

Matt bends to kiss his mother’s cheek then walks her to the door. “Thank you for coming,” he tells her with a small smile.

She looks up at him, “I”m retiring.”

He nods.

“I’d like to..” her voice trails off as she looks away.

Ben sets her coat across her shoulders, “We’d like that too.”

She twists, placing her arms in the sleeves then turns to face them both. “Kylo?”

“I love you very much, mom,” Kylo’s voice comes from behind them and Ben steps aside to give him room to buss her cheek. 

She reaches up to touch Kylo’s cheek, “I think it’s your best painting yet.”

“It’s not for sale,” Rey says from the archway with a smile.

“Figured,” Leia winks, then leaves on Ben’s arm as he helps her to her car.

Kylo glances at Rey, “Who said it’s not for sale? It’s part of the show next week.”

Rey shrugs, “I have a Black Amex.”

Matt laughs, drawing the attention of everyone else to the open door.

The house empties as fast as it filled, leaving them all smiling and content.

“Is there any of that pear cranberry tart left,” Ben asks, heading to the kitchen.

“I didn’t get to try that one,” Kylo says as he follows.

Rey watches them go, then turns to him with a smile. She heads up the stairs towards her room, glancing back once to make sure he’s following her. She walks straight into the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth as he unfastens her skirt, letting it pool at her feet. He works his hands under blouse to thumb her nipples as he kisses her neck. She draws it out, enjoying his attention, but she finally sets her toothbrush aside, rinsing her mouth, then pats her mouth dry.

“I need a couple minutes,” she murmurs to him as he pulls her blouse off and pops her bra. She steps out of her skirt and he picks it up and leaves, heading to his bathroom to clean up. He gently lays the skirt across the banister at the top of the stairs to be dry cleaned and throws the rest in his laundry.

When he returns, he finds her standing at the window, bathed in moonlight and silver silk. He returns to her neck, placing her hands up on the glass, then kisses down her spine and lifts the back of her gown to feast on her from behind. He briefly acknowledges the clicks of Kylo’s camera then hears the door gently close and a whisper of fabric moving.

Rey widens her stance and pushes back against his face, her thighs starting to shake as he spears two fingers up into her, holding her up by her hips as her knees give out and she clenches on his fingers. 

He carries her to bed, laying her on the edge and feasts on her with his mouth for 2 more orgasms until all resistance has left her then lifts her to the pillows and loves her soft, slow and deep, kissing the tears that fall down her cheeks.

“Thank you for today, Baby. You did such a good job,” he whispers after they’re both spent and that does it.

Her tears burst in full force and he rolls to spoon her, Ben crawling up the pillows to kiss her cheeks as Kylo lays his head against her stomach, throwing an arm over her thighs and pulling them into his chest. Matt listens intently as her breathing evens out, her tears slowing and she drifts into an exhausted sleep. Kylo leaves first, heading downstairs to prepare for the morning and Ben watches her face for a while, then smiles at Matt, closes the curtains and leaves.

Leaving Matt with his thoughts. His brave girl facing the rents, his mother’s unease at her place now that they were set on Rey and his father… there’s definitely something going on there. Matt decides to take a page out of Rey’s playbook and invite him to Kylo’s show next week.

He pulls up the covers and tucks her in tight, watching her breathe, thankful for all the ways she brightens his nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I can’t wait for Friday, it’s going to be late.
> 
> It’s not edited yet, even though it’s here already. Lol


	5. Friday: Time to Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She opens her lips to answer, but he places his thumb firmly over her lips. “Rule number 1: Kittens do not talk. You can purr, gasp, whine, cry, or give a playful roar, but no words today.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s January 14th... my life went epically askew.
> 
> Special thank you to Evangel10n for proofing, mental fatigue is a serious thing.
> 
> I’ll be adding to the tags, so if you have anything that icks you, please check.
> 
> Honorable mentions here for pet play, safe word use and spankings.

Matt is pulling a waffle off the iron when Ben walks into the kitchen and asks, “Where’s Rey?”

His brother nods, looking behind him and he turns, his mouth dropping. There, on the television is a live feed from Kylo’s studio where their Rey is being laced into a vibrant hot pink corset. She appears to be wearing a soft black bodysuit under it that covers her from ankles, to her wrist, and up to her neck. Except the bodysuit had cutouts that has left her crotch, ass and breasts exposed. Ben can see Kylo’s lips moving, but there is no sound coming from the feed.

“He wants us to watch, but have their conversation remain private.”

Ben can’t take his eyes off the screen, well, off Rey specifically as her eyelids fall and her face washes with serenity. “Did she just drop into subspace?”

“She’s worked hard the last 2 days, Kylo wants her to rest.”

Ben looks at his youngest sibling’s face, seeing an open tenderness that he had lost after the club incident. “Has he talked to you about today’s agenda?”

“He emailed me last night, we haven’t discussed it, but I agree with his assessment, so there’s no need.”

Ben pulls up his email to look for Kylo’s agenda, but the only emails are from the office. “He didn’t send it to me.”

“He mentioned that. Are you uncomfortable with him taking charge today?”

Ben considers carefully. Both of his brothers have taken the lead over the past couple of weeks where intimacy was concerned. At the moment, it has not bothered him at all because his focus has been on Rey.

“You let Rey take charge of you too. Don’t think we haven’t noticed and just so there’s no misunderstanding... Neither of us wants to do you.”

Ben looks over his shoulder and smirks, “I’ll beat both your asses.”

Matt points at him, looking at him straight in the eye. “There. Who you are right there. That’s a part of you Rey needs that you have been holding back.”

Ben looks back at his sweet wife. “She did suggest a couple of role play scenarios.”

“Let me guess, every single one of them put you in an authoritative role?”

Ben hums in response, watching as Kylo’s hands travel up her corset and his thumbs roll over her exposed nipples. “Perfection,” he mutters under his breath then turns to his brother. “Okay, what does she need.”

___________

“That's it, Rey, just feel.” She can feel Kylo’s hands as they travel up the satin to cup her breast, his thumbs tracing the edge where the fabric stops then inching up to graze her exposed nipples. “The bodysuit will keep you warm as you rest, the satin is to remind you that you are cherished and then there is this.” 

He holds up a pair of black kitten ears, slipping them into her hair. “Normally I’d add a collar, but we are working on your throat today, aren’t we?” His hand rises to wrap her neck, lifting her chin up and tilting her head backward so she was looking at him in his eyes. “Today your little ears are going to be your reminder of the rules. You can take them off at any time you don’t want to play anymore, that will be your ultimate red light today. Ready for your rules, my kitten?”

She opens her lips to answer, but he places his thumb firmly over her lips. “Rule number 1: Kittens do not talk. You can purr, gasp, whine, cry, or give a playful roar, but no words today. Now I can see the question in your pretty little head: How am I going to say green and yellow? I am so glad you are thinking of your safety, Reyna.” 

She laughs, she can’t help it when he’s acting like such an adorable nut.

He lifts her wrist and snaps on a little cuff with a mouse hanging from it. “This should fit right in the palm of your hand, now squeeze once for green or yes and twice for yellow or no.”

She squeezes the squishy ball and it emits a high pitch squeak, and she rolls her eyes. 

“Are we having fun yet?” Kylo kisses her neck and she squeezes it once.

“Rule 2: A cat’s day usually consists of resting and grooming. Now you have 3 very interested groomers available to you, but you’ve worked so hard this past week, we want you to take time to rest. I have put big fluffy pet beds in all our work areas and in the gathering room, feel free to try them all out. Of course, if you want to rest in my lap, that works too.”

She glances back at his easel at the black pillow on the floor, she had thought he’d been examining his latest painting but now she wonders. 

Kylo nibbles on her ear. “That’s right, I even put one in the sunroom in case you wanted to nap in the sun.”

“Rule 3: You will not work today. We are even going to feed you.”

She pushes her hips back into his groin, rubbing against him. “Meow.”

“Yes, all of you will be fed if you wish it. Today is for you, but it’s also for us.”

He turns her to face him, his hands cupping her face, and gently says, “Rule 4: You are not in charge today, absent your safeword. You are going to be a good kitten. No brat today. Trust me.” 

Rey nods and squeezes her toy, smiling as he kisses her. “Now let's go to breakfast, he holds up a short, sheer black peignoir and helps her into it, tying the belt in a bow at the back. “Pictures later, you look yummy.”

She rubs up against him, licks his cheek then heads for the stairs. She’s almost to the great room when she slips down a step in her bare feet, landing on her butt and whimpers.

Strong arms are lifting her a moment later, “Oh Baby, are you okay?”

She cuddles into Matt dramatically with a whimpered meow as he carries her into the kitchen and sits her bare ass on the granite counter. 

_Oh, that’s cold._

“I think I better take a closer look, baby kitten,” Matt moans as he turns her, bending her over the counter and flips up the bottom of her robe. It takes her a moment to realize the robe is not much protection for her nipples as they pebble against the cold stone and that’s distracting enough that she yelps in surprise when Matt’s mouth attaches to her clit and sucks.

He works her until she’s squirming and then he stands, leaning over her. “Kittens get bred,” he whispers in her ear and she mews. “Such a nice kitty begging, soon.” He kisses the back of her neck.

“Do you like Kylo’s present Baby Kitten?” Matt’s hands roam over the corset, admiring the fit. “I have a present for you too.” She hears a bottle open and feels as the oil travels down her crack. He lays a hand over her back, to keep her still as he fingers her ass open, chuckling at her squirms. 

“Keep still baby girl, this is a little bigger than what we’ve played with before.” She whimpers as he removes his fingers and she feels the cold press of metal against her opening. “Breathe Reyna, be a good baby kitten for me.”

He’s going so slow with it that she starts to push back then gasps when she realizes that he wasn’t kidding. This plug is much larger than the one they usually use.

“Color, baby.”

She squeaks once and can hear the smile in his “Good Girl.”

Kylo comes around the corner holding a pair of black uggs, eyes wide when he sees the look on Matt’s face. “Uhm, how big is that?”

Rey squirms with a frustrated meow as the brothers laugh. 

“It’s not as big as us, so it will be fine. She WILL be taking me later.” Rey collapses against the counter as the largest part of it sinks in, panting. Then Matt moves his hand and…

“What the fuck!” Rey yells, twisting a hand back to find… yes, she now has a big fluffy tail, hanging out of her ass. She looks up to yell at Matt to have his mouth claim her.

“Rule 1 Violation, Kitten. No orgasms for an hour.” Kylo decrees, his voice dripping in amusement. “Careful or you will not cum today. That would be a shame.”

She whimpers against Matt’s mouth, struggling to catch a breath as he lifts her off the counter and carries her to the breakfast table. He sits in his chair and sits her down on a cushion between his feet. 

“Hungry, Baby Kitten?” He says with a smirk, his legs splayed wide. She can even see the outline of his piercing against his grey sweatpants and she shakes her head no as she nuzzles her face up the inside of his thigh.

Kylo joins him at the table, helping himself to bacon and waffles as he watches his brother guide Rey’s face up to rub against his cock. “Where’s Ben?”

“He has a conference call with Belgium. He took his plate into the office, said he’d open the door when he was finished. He’s going to be a good face for the CEO, but he really is expecting us to run it with him.”

Rey reaches for his waistband, pulling it down to free him for her tongue to lap at the dripping precum. “Good girl,” Matt moans, his fingers in her hair.

“I didn’t go to business school, I’m not sure how much I can contribute.” Kylo laments between bites, “no one has ever taken me seriously at board meetings.”

“Yes, they do. You’ve led our last 5 marketing campaigns and they’ve all been successful.” Matt lifts her chin and traces her lips with his cockhead. “Everyone knows where they came from.”

“Corde headed the—” Kylo begins to say only to be cut off.

“Corde executed your plan and who did she confirm every step with before she implemented it?”

Kylo sighs, “Me.” Raising a brow at Rey running her teeth over Matt’s glans. “Does that feel good?”

Matt shifts his hips up, pushing into her mouth, “I enjoy it. Okay, Reyna, listen to me carefully. I want you to take as much of me as you can, but not fully hit your gag reflex point.”

They both watch in interest as Rey takes a big breath through her nose and inches her way down his dick.

“I did tell Ben we weren’t going to do him.” Rey’s eyes bulge and she’s stopped when Matt’s hand begins to pull her off from the back of her skull. “What? Identical triplets. I have no interest in fucking myself, Baby Kitten. That shouldn’t be surprising. Now tell me, what color is my little cock warmer at?”

She moans around his cock and Matt clenches, “Oh fuck, Rey. Do that again.”

Rey tongues the underside of him and moans, low and long as Matt throws his head back, releasing her head to grip the seat of his chair. “That’s fantastic. Okay, baby, you can try deeper if you like, but go easy.”

Rey locks eyes with Kylo and pulls back on Matt a little, just enough for the brothers to see the gleam of her spit, then reaches, craning her neck to gently push at the entrance to her throat. She does gag, grabbing Matt’s hands when they would push her head back and winks at him before sliding her lips off of him to catch her breath, spit dripping over her chin.

“There’s just something about her looking debauched,” Kylo mutters, palming himself. “Try again, Kitten.”

Rey takes a breath, lines him up with her tongue then slides down to hold him, resting against his thigh for a moment.

“We’re going to have to make sure that her jaw doesn’t get sore,” Matt says to Kylo, who shakes his head.

“Sore jaw was on her request list,” Kylo grins at her and nods. “Rey, this time when you hit your gag I want you to swallow as if you are taking a drink.”

Rey nods, then pushes, her eyes closing as she swallows, then opening wide when it works. Her surprise throws her off and she starts to choke, letting Matt guide her off.

Matt lifts her chin, thumbs massaging her jaw as he leans to kiss her forehead.

“You got it on the first try, our sweet baby kitten. Now you only have 3 more inches to go.”

Rey laughs, shaking her head at him then lifts her messy mouth, puckering for a kiss. Matt licks her chin clean, then licks at her lips before plundering her mouth with his tongue. 

“That’s not going to deter a primal Kitten, Matt gets off on body fluids,” Kylo barks out with a laugh. “My turn, Kitten, come here.”

Rey nuzzles Matt’s face one more time with a tiny purr then swishes her tail at him and heads to Kylo, who gathers her into his lap and cradles her close, rocking her gently.

“It’s time to eat.” He feeds her with his fingers, Rey taking every opportunity to lick and nip at them. When she’s finished she hides her face in his neck, squeaking her mouse twice. 

“Good girl, time to nap.”

Kylo carries her into the gathering room where Matt has closed all the curtains, casting the room in flickering shadow from the fireplace.

“Shouldn’t even need a blanket,” Matt tells Kylo as he sets one on the ottoman just in case. “Want me to turn on the tree lights, Baby,” Matt asks as he kisses her cheek.

_Squeak_

The room floods with the soft steady glow of the white lights. Her men had wanted colored lights but had let her have her dream of an all white light tree. It warms her how soft they are with her, and equally how hard they can be. 

She rests. As her eyelids become heavy and start to close her mind floats to Christmas and the gifts she is making for her men with her own hands. Giving of herself is the only thing she’s ever been able to do, she hopes it’s enough. That thought runs through her mind unbidden and she captures it. She is enough. They already chose her, she reminds herself as her thumb grazes her ring. She is the one dragging her feet. She exhales, remembering that next week would be their first trip to the city together for Kylo’s show.She snorts at Kylo’s wish to buy her an outfit, she already knows what she's wearing to the exhibit. 

He is going to swallow his tongue.

She drifts, losing track of time, and wakes to the feel of moisture being rubbed across her lips. She licks her lips, moaning at the taste of precum, and reaches with her tongue to collect more, grazing the tip. No ring, so it has to be Ben or Kip. She opens her eyes but discovers they have been covered with a cloth, which she can not remove because her hands are tied to… something. 

She wakes completely, assessing her status. There are cuffs on her wrists, pulling her hands down past her hips and there are straps behind her knees, forcing them up and open. Hands reach below her arms and lift her body to the edge, allowing her head to fall back, her mouth open.

“Color, Baby,” Matt says from the left and she pushes her mouse once.

A cock pushes into her mouth, sliding along her tongue slowly then slips past her gag reflex and into her throat.

“Good angle, when he pulls out take a breath, Baby, let’s see if you can take another inch.” Matt chuckles as she pulls on her bindings.

She follows the instruction, as the cock pulls back then surges back in a little further then retreats, finding a rhythm but never pushing too far. Wet sounds fill the room and Kip groans, “Such a good Kitten. You were worried about this but look at you taking my cock like it’s yours. You are right, Reyna. It’s yours… all yours. I love the way you take me.” He places his hand over her throat teasing his tip from the outside. “I’m so deep in you. I need more. Let’s see if you can take it.”

His hips surge and she can feel the tickle from the hair at his groin, as his balls hit her nose. She moans around him and his hands tighten on her head.

“She’s dripping.” It’s the only warning she gets before Matt buries his face in her cunt, all lips and tongue, and teeth. He thrusts two fingers in, flipping them down to play with her plug, causing her legs to shake.

Rey is overwhelmed, everything tightening as the wave crests so hard it almost hurts.

Then she registers that it does.

It hurts.

_Squeak squeak_

To be sure, she drops the mouse.

Everything stops.

Kylo pulls out of her mouth in a panic, “Talk to me, Rey”

“Cramp in my left hip thigh area.”

Six hands immediately work to release her, she’s free in moments as they assess her leg, causing her to whimper.

“Hot tub.”

“Sit her up,” Kylo says, pulling off her robe to get to her laces while she whimpers. There’s a small flick in the air and then the compression around her torso releases and she pulls deep breaths into her lung, pushing oxygen into her system. 

The bodysuit is pushed down and off her body and she’s wrapped in a blanket then lifted up as they move out towards the patio.

“Where did my tail go?” She pouts.

It’s odd, the plug is still there, but the fur is missing.

“It’ll be easier to remove the plug once you are warmed up, Baby. I removed the tail when I started feasting. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?”

Rey tries to move, wincing when a sharp jab of pain shoots down her leg. “Four?”

She sighs as Matt passes her off and she sinks into the water, supported by another set of arms. “Ben,” she breathes as he nuzzles her neck.

“I have you, my good, good girl.” She relaxes wondering at his tone then realizes, she safeworded.

“Kylo? I need Kylo. Where is he,” she cries, pulling off the blindfold and looking towards the house.

“I’m right here, Rey,” Kylo’s voice breaks behind her, and she spins, wincing slightly but reaching immediately for him. He pulls her to him and she grasps his face in her hands, putting their foreheads together.

“Thank you, Kip. You take such good care of me.”

Rey watches as the look of horror fades from his eyes, his hands massaging her hips under the water.

“Yes, Sweetheart. Kylo was very good, give him kisses now and I’ll rub your leg,” Ben whispers to them both as his hands work up her thigh.

Rey kisses Kip with everything she has, her fingers winding in his hair and he melts against the power in her hands. _From Dom to Baby in five seconds,_ Rey thinks as she smiles into his kiss.

“Matt, you need to work the plug out.” Rey’s pussy gushes at Ben’s tone of voice.

“I felt that Kitten, you like Bossy Ben.” 

Rey whimpers against them as they surround her.

“I’m glad you like me bossy, sweetheart because that’s what you get for the rest of the day.” Ben’s hands have worked the knots out of her thigh and he kneads one glute while Matt takes the other, pumping the plug. “Can you cum, Rey? That would relax you, but you can’t tighten up. What do you need, tell me, Rey? Be good.”

Rey leans back into him, her tits coming out of the water and immediately devoured by Kylo. “You Ben, I need you.”

  
  


Ben pulls her head back by her hair and pushes his tongue into her mouth, smirking against her lips when she melts into her orgasm. Matt is right, he has been holding back and as much as he likes following their lead, he’s the eldest.

He is responsible for them all.

He wears responsibility well at the office. His decisions affect his employees, customers, and investors. He just gets lonely, even with his brothers. Got lonely. Not anymore.

Rey understands, she has since day one when she set her boundaries on their relationships. They are all equals, as it should be. Letting his brothers and Rey take charge has been eighty percent showing them that he believes it equal and twenty precent of insecurity, a part of him that would be rejected.

Then again, she had liked their breeding session the day before in his office, with his parents around the dining room table. Still, better to check…

“Rey, your ears are still on… do you still want to play or are you done for the day?”

His Lady sighs against him as he lifts her out of the water and carries her to the house, Matt holding out a towel to take her so that Ben can dry her off.

“Can I nap first?” She yawns.

“You need to eat first, Baby Girl,” Matt sits with her at the table, patting her dry.

“Let me get it,” Kylo pulls down a huge mug and ladles the soup from the crockpot.

“Butternut Bisque today,” Ben says as he makes a bowl, like an adult, then fills two glasses of water and grabs the ibuprofen for Rey.

“It’s cream-based and she can just drink it.” Matt blows across the surface then brings it to her lips. “It’s filling too, lots of calories to burn off later.”

Kylo brings 2 more mugs to the table and makes an announcement. “I have picked all the pieces for the exhibit next week.”

Rey sits straight up. “Oh, Kip. I’m proud of you.”

Ben chuckles as his brother squirms under her praise, usually, he waits until the morning of the show to finish choosing his pieces. “Confidence looks good on you.”

Matt chuckles as Rey wraps her hands around her own mug. “I think it’s more of a ‘the people whose opinions matter like my work so go fuck yourself’ thing.”

“Damn straight,” Rey says at the same time as Kylo, causing everyone to laugh.

“What’s next,” Rey yawns again after she finishes her mug.

“I’m going to take you to my shower and wash you then put you in my bed for a nap.” Ben is not leaving any room for discussion, he just offers her his hand and waits for her to take it, then leads her upstairs.

The emotional toll on her from the week and the cramp are leaving her sluggish and she almost falls asleep in the shower as he rinses the chemicals from the hot tub off her skin. She’s definitely asleep before he pulls the covers over her shoulders in his bed, leaving the door cracked as he heads back to his office.

“You’re not staying with her,” Kylo asks as he passes by the kitchen.

“If I did she wouldn’t sleep, you are the one that decided she needs to rest. Isn’t it her last market tomorrow?”

“It’s my turn to be her helper,” Matt says as he dries his hands from finishing the dishes, looking pleased with the prospect. Rey makes everything fun. “It’s mainly baked goods from Rose’s shop and a couple of pieces from her workshop.”

“Are we playing when she gets up?” Kylo looks uncertain, but Ben is glad he’s asking.

“Are you up for it? I know that wasn’t easy for you.” 

_Matt is definitely mom._

“I trust her, and we all reacted well to it, I think,” Kylo sounds like he’s trying to convince himself, needing them to affirm he didn’t screw it up.

“Very well, in fact. I’m thinking we need to switch things a bit and take care of some unfinished business from earlier in the week.” Ben crosses his arms over his chest as his brothers start to grin.

“Really,” Matt smirks, rubbing his hands. “This will be fun.”

  
  


Matt sits in a shadowed corner of Ben’s room, waiting. Rey looks so small laying there alone. She looks tiny when she’s being held by one of them too. But there’s something innocent by the way she’s sleeping in his brother's bed. Sacred.

Then again, she had been innocent. He’d feel bad about that if she didn’t demand more from them every single time.

But that’s not what humbles him, it’s the way she gives.

Even in pain, she knew which one of them needed tending from at that moment and had reached for Kylo. Under her care, his baby brother’s wound will fade.

She stirs, stretching under the sheet, and blinks drowsily looking for a clock when she notices the glass of water, she reaches for it, the one he had placed on the night table. He watches as she sits up and drinks it all. “How long was I asleep?”

He smirks. “About an hour. How’s your hip?”

Rey slides off the bed, drops into a squat then rolls her body up. “I think it’s okay, Ben gave me ibuprofen.”

Matt opens his arms and she enters them without hesitation, sighing as he wraps her tight. 

“How’s Kylo,” she whispers, pushing up on her toes to inhale his neck.

“Eager to make sure you’re okay. Do you want to play some more?” He lifts her lips to his and chuckles as she wraps her legs around his waist, nails in his shoulders. 

“I do,” she moans against his lips, giggling when he growls. “I was promised Bossy Ben.”

He carries her into the bathroom and sets her on the counter. “I’ve been given instructions,” he admits as removes the safety seal on a tube of liquid eyeliner.

Rey laughs. “Since when do you do make up?”

“I used to wear liner at the club. Look down.” He runs the brush over her eyelids, going back several times for more.

“You’re putting it on a little thick, aren’t you?”

“Look up.” He paints below lower lids, then grabs a tube of mascara. “Ben wants pictures.”

Rey examines the eyeliner as Matt curses at the safety seals under his breath. “This is not my normal brand, it’s not even waterproof.”

“Neither is the mascara, now look up.” Matt switches back and forth, layering until her lashes are thick and long. “Kylo gets turned on when you look debauched. Ben is giving him a present.”

Rey turns, looking at the heavy lines. “That looks better than when I do it, you’re hired.” 

“This is what he picked up for me,” Rey asks as Matt growls in her ear, holding a scrap of lace on his finger. He kneels, placing her feet in the openings then slides it up to her knees. 

She hops down and pulls the boy shorts over her hips. “This covers more skin than I thought you’d like.”

Matt holds up a matching bralett and she puts her arms in the straps and turns for him to fasten, looking in the mirror. 

“I thought lace would itch,” she says, running her hands over the fabric. “It’s pretty.” She laughs when she catches him eyeing her ass.

“Here, put this on before I rip that off of you.” He hands her a black shirt and pants and shakes his head as she quickly dresses.

“You rip my lingerie and you are buying me new ones,” she scowls.

“Deal.” He hands her a pair of socks then points to a black pair of slip-on boots.

“Someone has been in my closet,” she mutters as she complies. 

He hands her a tube of red lipstick and palms his cock as she purses her lips. The warmth in his chest swells as this sassy woman twirls, puts her hands on her hips and cocks her head defiantly.

“What now?”

Matt crosses his arms over his chest, “Run.”

The confusion that hits her face is adorable, but counterproductive.

“Ten… nine…”

Her eyes go wide and he chuckles as she bounds out of the room. He texts his brothers then as he hits zero, calmly walks out of the room.

He makes it to the top of the stairs then laughs when he finds Rey, hands tied, hanging over Kylo’s shoulder. “Did you lose something?”

“Is that the same little thing that snuck into our server room?” Matt pulls a scarf out from his back pocket and ties it around her eyes.

“She fits the description,” Kylo says as he swats her ass.

Matt sighs dramatically, “You take her to interrogation and I’ll go get the boss.” 

Kylo starts roaming the first floor, spinning and turning a laughing Rey in circles.

Matt heads down the dark hall and knocks on the door to the office. “Showtime.”

The door opens and Matt’s jaw drops.

“Is she ready,” Ben asks as his brother’s eyes travel from head to toe.

“She thinks she is,” Matt wheezes with laughter.

Ben smirks, tugging on his cuff. “Well, let’s go disabuse her of that notion, shall we?”

____________

“Forget rule 4. Brat it up, have fun,” Kylo whispers in her ear as she hears footsteps approaching.

She struggles against the chair Kylo pressed her into, even though the ties are loose and she could probably escape. “You can’t just keep me here.”

“Is this the one,” Ben says, voice flat, almost bored.

“Yes, sir,” Matt growls. “Made it all the way to the archived servers.”

She winces behind her blindfold as a bright light is shown on her face. She can hear footsteps as he walks around her, hearing his breathing as he leans down to inhale at her ear.

“Exactly what were you looking for,“ he whispers.

She keeps her mouth shut twisting her head away from his mouth in defiance. He chuckles as he stands his footsteps step away.

“What did she get?”

“Nothing that I can tell,” Matt murmurs. “She did handcuff me before I could investigate.”

“Handcuffs? How’d that go for you?” Ben’s voice is colder than she’s ever heard it and her imagination is running wild.

“I enjoyed myself thoroughly that afternoon.”

“I enjoyed her that morning,” Kylo adds with a smirk. “I didn’t realize my ID was missing until Matt called me.”

Rey is fighting hard not to laugh. The whole scene is ridiculous and she’s not sure where it’s going or what she’s supposed to do. Kylo had said to brat it up, but how?

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself?” The steel in Ben’s voice sends a thrill up her spine and she squeezes her thighs together, trying to control herself.

Her own breathing is loud in her ears, the rest of the room silent. She knows they have not left, they would never leave her, but they have stopped talking and moving… and it’s starting to freak her out. She slips one of her wrists out of its binding to the arm of the chair and pulls down her blindfold.

Her breath leaves her body as her eyes go wide, dropping to the floor then working their way up his body.

It’s Ben.

Her Ben.

The suit has to be tailored, it fits him like a glove. Her eyes flit over him, the watch, a ring, cufflinks, his hair is perfectly groomed.. and his body language… Everything about him is screaming money and power.

“Oh Ben,” she whispers looking up into his eyes which softens slightly as he smiles with a blush. “We are talking about this later.”

He smirks, “Oh, will we? I have many things to discuss with you.” His voice drops, “First of all, color?”

She feels that voice all the way down to her clit and whimpers, “Green.”

Ben walks around her and she cranes her neck trying to follow him, but loses him in the shadow. She whips her head around to find herself nose to nose with him. 

“Let’s start with the basics. What is your name?”

_Oh, if he’s going to set himself up like that…_

“Puddintane, ask me again and I’ll tell you the same.” To add to the sass in her voice she licks the tip of his nose.

Kylo and Matt are snickering in the shadows as Ben stands, looking down at her and she bats her eyes at him.

Ben eyes Kylo, “What’s her name?”

Kylo chuckles, “I call her kitten, she purrs real nice.”

“Is that how she got your security badge?” Ben grabs her hair in a fist, tilting her head back to stare down into her face. “You seduced a board member to gain access to our building? Tell me, Miss… what do you think of our security?”

Rey lifts her free hand to slap him, but he catches her wrist.

“As I told your security chief, it’d be a good idea to get some,” she spits up at him.

“Was that before or after you lured him into bed?”

Rey blinks, something pulling her out of the scene.

“Yellow,” Matt murmurs, dropping down to her side to cup her jaw. “I’m not comfortable with that look. Rey, we know you are not with us for anything but ourselves, you said you wanted to role play. Are you okay with us pretending like this? Because I am quite frankly okay with you seducing me anytime for any reason, but not if it makes you feel cheap.”

“You are not cheap,” Ben’s voice croaks with emotion. “You are precious.”

“Vixen,” Kylo croons from behind her. “No degradation for you, Kitten. Although if I remember correctly, you didn’t mind being called naughty or bad girl… Do you want to be our naughty girl, Rey? Would our Vixen like to seduce her men?”

She tilts her head back to look at him and whispers, “I don’t know how.”

“Breathe.”

“Walk into the room.”

“Exist.”

She blushes as they all answer at once, and all of a sudden she knows what to do. She looks at Matt. “Color?”

He searches her face and then nods. “Green.”

She turns to Ben, “Your brothers are easy. Why aren’t you?”

Ben stands, his face disappearing into shadow as he unbuttons his jacket, shrugging it off and handing it to Kylo. “I am the head of the company. It’s my responsibility and privilege to take these matters seriously.”

Rey's eyes track his large hands as his fingers work his cufflinks out of his sleeves and tossed them on a nearby table. He slowly turns up his cuffs, rolling first one, then the other up to his elbow then reaches for his tie.

“You need a teacher,” he states flatly as he pulls the silk from around his neck, fashioning two loops. “Matt.”

She jumps as she’s grabbed from behind and lifted by the arms that band around her, pinning her hands to her chest. She feels hands pulling off her boots and socks, but when Kylo reaches for her belt, she starts to struggle, throwing her head back into Matt’s chest and clipping his chin.

“You are going to pay for that Baby,” Matt purrs into her ear before turning his attention to his brothers. “Item for the next family meeting, Self-defense classes.”

She can see Ben nod and that pisses her off, okay… fine.

She takes a step back and drops her weight, pulling Matt over her shoulder and to the floor at Ben’s feet.

“Ouch.”

They all stare at her for a moment too long and she runs.

Kylo recovers first, chuckling at his brother on the floor as he slides to block her path to the kitchen, sending her straight into Ben.

She gasps in shock as silk tightens around her wrists and they are pulled high over his head, leaving her on her tiptoes.

“Where do you think you are going,” Ben growls in her face.

“Away from you,” She grunts as she drops her weight and twists only to find his arm wrapped around her waist. 

She kicks, twists and screams, trying to get away. “Let me go, you big… scruffy looking… nerf herder!”

She loses her fierceness as she laughs with them at her movie quote, relaxing just enough for Ben to sit on the ottoman and place her belly down over one knee.

“Hey,” Rey exclaims and Matt pulls the tie towards the opposite corner and ties it to the leg, stretching her out.

“This is what is going to happen,” Ben states authoritatively as he pulls her pants down, then pins her legs down with his massive thigh. “Our bad girl is going to get a spanking, and then we are going to fill her up everywhere, all at once, so she never forgets that we belong to her.”

Rey’s pussy clenches and she whimpers in a small voice, “What if I don’t like it?”

Ben’s large hand grips her ass as he leans down to peer into her face. “I… We trust you to use your words. Do you want to try?” His eyes soften, willing to give her anything and she begins to tear up.

“What if you do like it, Kitten?” Kylo asks from behind her, “Your pussy is dripping.”

Fingers lift her chin off the upholstery and she meets Matt’s possessive eyes. “Brats get spanked and then bred.”

She glares back, “You are NOT the boss of me.” She kicks her legs, testing Ben’s hold and he locks down on her hard, digging his fingertips into her ass.

“She definitely seems to enjoy being restrained.” The amusement in Kylo’s voice is accompanied by two fingers that glide down her slit, gathering moisture, then pulling away. She twists her head around at the throaty moan and watches as he pulls his fingers out of his mouth, gazing at her with hunger.

“Let’s start with 5 and see how you do,” Ben barely finishes talking before his hand thuds firmly on her ass, shocking the air out of her lungs. The swats are all steady and sure, just like him and Rey is left astonished.

“Why do I like that?”

Ben massages her rear, admiring his handprints. “She marks easily, we will need to be careful.”

“Spanking is not going to be my thing, there are other things I like to do to that ass of mine.” Matt groans.

“Ours,” Ben and Kylo say in unison.

“Identical triplets,” Matt says, accompanied by Rey’s small voice.

Matt’s grip on her chin firms, “Color.”

“I don’t know,” Rey squirms. She feels Kylo kneel down between Ben’s feet.

“Let’s try this,” She feels his hand travel up from her knee to the top of her thigh, his fingers parting her folds and flicking her clit, then pull back as he plunges his two middle fingers deep into her cunt, his thumb just resting on her clit. “Try it now.”

_Smack_

Rey bucks in their grip and Ben places one hand over the small of her back before he sets a steady pace of firm, even swats.

Rey tries to move, if only to gain friction from Kylo’s aggravatingly still fingers. The slaps aren’t hard enough to bruise, but they definitely sting and she can feel herself on the precipice of subspace, but she wants desperately to be fully conscious when they take her together fully for the first time.

“Oh please,” she whines.

“Who are you talking to Rey?”

The strikes intensify in speed and Rey moans, “Please.”

Matt’s eyes bore into hers, his pupils blown wide. “Who is spanking you, Princess?”

Rey chokes back a cry, trying to catch her breath as Kylo’s fingers press down into her g-spot. “Be brave, Reyna.”

“Please, Daddy. I need to cum,” she wails. “I need to cum on your cocks.”

She jumps as the oil is poured immediately over her ass, Ben’s hands massaging it into her tender flesh as Kylo removes his fingers from her pussy and starts to stretch her ass.

One finger.

  
  


Two fingers.

  
  
  


Three.

“She’s ready.”

Kylo pulls everything below her waist off while Matt removes the top and as soon as she’s naked, she’s pulled into Matt's arms and turned. He sits in the corner of the sofa, his jeans down around his hips as he lifts her ass onto his cock, working her slowly down until he’s in her balls deep. “There you go Baby, does that feel better?”

Her bottom stings against his pelvis and his jeans feel rough against her bare legs as he spread her wide for his brothers.

Kylo has opened his fly and is stroking himself slowly, watching as Matt lifts her tied hands behind his head. “Oh, that makes her tits look amazing.” He drops to his knees, sucking on one then the other, pinching her nipples until they are overstimulated, then kisses down her body to suck and nibble on her clit.

Rey lifts her eyes, from Kylo’s mouth, not able to watch and finds Ben looking over her like a prize. When he notices her staring at him, he smirks, then slowly unbuttons his shirt, parting it to unfasten his belt and unzip his pants. 

“Kylo, her mouth,” his tone is commanding and his brother hurries to move the table then gently grasps her head in his hands, pulling her to lean back over the arm as Matt holds her hips still.

Kip paints her lips with precum and she licks her lips then reaches forward for his glans which slides in to rest on her tongue, looking down into her eyes with a smile. “Ottoman would be better, angle is off for her throat here.”

Matt wraps an arm around her hips, keeping them connected as Ben and Kylo help him stand then gently lay back on the ottoman in the middle of the room. Her hands are released from their bonds as Matt entwines his fingers with one hand and Ben grabs her other and kisses the palm of her hand.

“Kylo.”

Kip pulls her slightly off Matt’s chest, laying her head back over his bicep as if it is a pillow. He plants a knee on the corner and leans in to slide his cock over her lips. “Be a good kitten,” he says softly as she relaxes back, allowing her mouth to fall open for him.

“Our Vixen,” Ben's voice is tight as he watches them. “Has her ass full, her mouth being worked over and I get this beautifully tight little cunt.” He fingers her, pushing against his brother in her ass as she squirms. “How does it feel Princess? Laying here naked while we can’t even bother to get undressed because we need you just too damn bad. Do you feel it too?” 

She feels as Ben shifts, pulling his cock out to slap against her slit as Kylo slips back into her throat and she moans.

“Hurry up, Ben. I’m not going to last with her moaning around my dick,” Kylo sneers through gritted teeth.

“You have us all on edge, baby girl. Are you ready?” Matt whispers into her ear as he runs his hands up her body to pinch her nipples.

Rey gives a thumbs up with her free hand and then reaches for Ben’s hair, pulling him closer, tilting her hips up in offering.

Ben lays over her, his mouth on her ear. “One day, I’d like my Vixen to seduce me.”

He slams into her and she screams around Kylo, causing him to grip her hair and set a slow steady pace as his brothers find their own rhythm below, the friction of their clothes somehow enhancing the slide of flesh.

She lets go and floats, totally surrounded by the men who hold her heart, her mind and now her body completely.

A gentle caress on her cheek is the only warning she gets as Kylo spills, first deep in her throat, then pulls back to land the rest on her lips and tongue. “Beautiful.”

“Up,” Matt demands and pushes Rey into Ben’s chest as he stands, his hands supporting her ass as her hands cling to his shoulders. Matt is right behind her in flash, pushing back up into her ass as he grabs her waist and pumps her up and down on both of them.

“Cum for Daddy, Rey… be our good girl… we are yours. Yours, Rey, yours...” Ben growls low in her ear, his teeth scraping against one side of her throat while Matt attacks the other and she clenches around them both, her head falling back in a silent cry and everything fades to black.

She’s so relaxed.

Her eyes flutter when they wash her in the shower, all six hands now gentle and tender. She smiles softly as they wipe the totally ruined makeup from her face.

They struggle to open again when she’s flat on her stomach and they apply a cold gel to her tender buttocks.

She doesn’t even try to open them when Ben holds a bottle to her lips and asks her to drink… or when Matt slips her a small piece of chocolate… or when Kylo bemoans the lack of pictures.

They are hers.

She has never been more thankful.

  
  



End file.
